


Triple the Trouble

by drowningintonothing, IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Gossip (2000), Red Canyon (2008), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningintonothing/pseuds/drowningintonothing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia is moving in with the twins Daryl and Travis and their older brother Mac. She really has no idea what she got herself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,  
> this is a crossover story written by Macs_Queen and me.   
> Each of us was allowed to write 5-10 lines and then send it to the other so she can write on. It is really fun writing like this because not one of us knows where this story is going. Knowing us there will be smut and violence in it. 
> 
> Read the first chapter and please tell us how you like it.

Sonia had met Travis in her college art class, and automatically had a crush on him he was sweet and caring, and so very sexy. They were working on an art project together when the subject of her moving out of the dorms and into her own place came up. Travis, being the sweetheart he was, offered for her to move in with him and his brothers. As she pulled up to the huge ass house she was a little nervous but excited about the next chapter in her life. She had never met his brothers before she knew he had a twin named Daryl and an older brother named Mac.  
She knocked at the door and was waiting for Travis to open the door. Instead it was opened by a guy with blonde hair, wearing an overall, he looked exactly like Travis but older and Sonia lost her ability to speak. The guy smiled at her, showing rotten teeth and spit: "What do ya' want bitch?"  
"Is Travis there?", she finally managed to ask.  
"Yeah. What do ya want from my little brother?"  
"He offered me to rent a room at your house and he wanted me to meet you and his twin. You must be Mac."  
The grin on the older brother’s face kinda scared her a bit he made her nervous with the sadistic grin that he gave her.  
“Travis your whores here” Mac screamed through the house. Mac stomped back into the house not inviting her in just leaving her there waiting, she was relieved when she sees Travis coming down the stairs.  
“Hey you found it okay?” he asks, inviting her in.  
“Yeah, and I met your older brother.”  
“Damn…sorry about that, Mac is well Mac is Mac” Travis apologizes to her.  
"It's alright. He didn't do anything. Is your twin here, too?"  
"No, he is out in the woods hunting. I hope he comes home with something better than Squirrel."  
Sonia laughed. "Squirrel? Are you kidding?"  
"No. If he prepares it right, it actually tastes good. You are invited for Dinner if he catches one. You need to taste it."  
"Okay. How about you show me the room you offered?"  
Sonia was even more intrigued by Travis and his brothers. They were different and she liked that about them. Travis took her up the stairs and into a huge room, showing her that there was a bathroom attached.  
“So you won’t have to share with anyone,” Travis says motioning towards the bathroom.  
“This is beautiful thank you,” she answers looking around the room that had been set up, she was guessing by Travis.  
“I hope you decide to stay here, I hope Mac didn’t scare you away.” Travis smirks.  
"Nah, I am not that easy to scare. I'm more curious why he looks like an older version of you. Does your twin look like you, too?"  
"A bit. Not so much. Maybe a little." Travis smiled and Sonia shook her head at him.  
"I think I would like to move in with the three of you."  
"Well, that's music in my ears and I bet my brothers like to have a girl around, too. Be careful with Mac...he is...well..something."  
“Um okay” Sonia answered curious about what Travis meant about his older brother.  
“So did you bring your stuff with you or do we need to go get it?” Travis asks her.  
“I left it at the dorm….. I didn’t have enough room for it in my car.”  
“Okay, I’ll get Mac he has a truck we can move your stuff with.”  
“Thanks” Sonia answered. Travis went and found Mac and ask him if he could help them move her stuff….Sonia was pretty sure she heard him saying something about the whore’s pussy but she choose to ignore it.  
Travis and her were riding in her car and Mac was following them to the dorms. She looked back into the rearview mirror and had the feeling he was staring right back at her.  
There was something about Mac that gave her the chills but she wasn't afraid of him.  
"What does Mac do for a living?"  
Travis coughed and bit his lip. "You need to promise to never tell anyone but he is a Callboy." Then Travis started laughing and Sonia got the message: "I won't ever tell you."  
Sonia laughed when Travis told her that Mac was Callboy …thinking to herself that he was attractive enough to be one. “So what made you three move to Georgia….your not born here are you?”  
“No, we wasn’t ….Um, we moved here to try something new” Travis answers. For some reason Sonia had a feeling that Travis wasn’t telling her the real reason why they had moved to Georgia but she didn’t want to push him. She looked into the review mirror again still feeling Macs eyes glued to her …..she could swear that he smiled at her as she looked back at him. Pulling into the parking lot of the dorm, they got out of the car, as Mac pulled in beside them. Mac winked at her as he walked up to them “Where the hell's your shit at woman” he growled as he pulled what looked like a candy tin out of his pocket.  
Sonia eyed him for a second, realizing that it wasn't candy but drugs. Oh hell no! That guy is not going to take drugs while she is around.  
"Put that thing back where you just took it from. You are not taking drugs when I am around boy. I may look like a nice little puppy but when it comes to drugs I am a pitbull and believe me you don't wanna know what I can do to you."  
Mac hesitated and then looked to Travis who was nodding behind Sonia's back. Mac growled "Fuck woman has nerves", placed the tin back in his pocket and walked towards the dorms. Sonia silently shouted at Travis: "You better make sure he not takes this when I am around. I hate drugs. Drugs killed my family."  
Sonia followed Mac to the dorm she hear him mumble under his breath “What….if you have something to say just say it” Sonia spits. Before Mac could turn to say anything Travis is between the two facing Mac whispering something to him that she couldn’t hear. The look on Mac’s face was pure evil, looking over Travis’s shoulder at her…..the look she gave back seemed to soften the look on Mac’s face. The three was quiet, as they quickly packed her stuff and packing it too the truck, none of them talking much …..Mac throwing her dirty looks every chance he had. “What the fucks wrong with him?” she ask Travis pulling out of the parking lot behind Mac. Travis didn’t answer right away and Sonia was worried that she had pissed him off.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just sore spot for me”  
"It's alright. My brother is not the nicest person on that planet. He pisses people off and has fun doing it. You don't have to worry. He will stay out of your way most of the time."  
Travis wasn't so sure this was the truth but he wanted her to stay calm. He hadn't really thought this through. How the fuck does a girl survive the three of them. Hell, he knew he was by far the nicest brother but everyone has a dark side, right?  
And coming from a family like that...well you certainly do have some shadows following you everywhere. His were called Daryl and Mac.  
"I'm not afraid of him. Just...how can you be such a sweetheart and he is..yeah well..that."  
Travis chuckled. "That's a secret you will find out soon. Just let me tell you that you will see me in a very different light, girl. It's just my artist charme you love so much."  
He gave her a wicked smile and she raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Well good I am in love with the dark things then. Seems like my three roommates are made out of darkness. But there is always a light, too. But you have to dig a bit deeper sometimes to find it in them."  
The two pull in beside truck, Sonia sees a man coming out of the house ……it had to be Daryl, Travis’s twin….looked just like him. Travis introduced Sonia to Daryl……who nodded and grunted before grabbing a box from the truck heading back into the house. It didn’t take the four long to unpack her stuff into the room. Sonia headed to her room and started unpacking the boxes, she could hear the men scuffling around the house, Travis came in inviting her down for dinner - it wasn’t squirrel ……but the pizza was good. Sonia got ready for bed. She was going to like living here getting to know the other two men, get to know why they acted the way they did. It was dark in the house eerily quiet she liked the quiet it was peaceful…it was late when she fell asleep.  
Sonia was awoken by a hand on her mouth and hot breath on her neck “I don’t know who ya think ya are, ya little bitch……but never get ballsy like that again.” Sonia was startled awake…..looking up into those predator eyes of Mac. The look on his face when the smirk came across her face told him everything he needed to know: “I’m not afraid of you Mac……threaten me all you want.”  
“Fuck…..I think I’m gonna like ya,” he growled in her ear. Before leaving the room.  
Sonia shook her head and went back to sleep. She wasn't expecting that to happen. She wasn't prepared for her dreaming about Mac and his eyes that seemed to stare holes into her brain and she dreamed of Travis, saving her from falling for Mac. She woke up early in the morning shaking her head at herself. Why the fuck would she dream about the older guy? The only reason she moved in was because she liked Travis. He was talented and smart and handsome. Well...now she had three guys that look exactly the same, in the same house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> Thanks for all the notes we got and thanks for reading this. We have a lot of fun writing this. Just imagine you are at work and you think of nothing bad and then you get a message on your phone with 5 lines of the story. And in a little break you answer. Back and forth until the chapter is done. Or before you go to sleep you write some longer parts. Never knowing what the other is gonna do.
> 
> It is really really fun and Sammi and me are able to do it because we are both "sweet weird" ;)

Sonia left for her class, leaving the house she noticed Macs truck was already gone. She was surprised it was really early in the morning. She pulls out of the driveway and heads to the college……the only thing so far she didn’t like about moving was having to get up earlier to get to her 8 o’clock class. All day in class she was distracted thinking about the dream she had, the night before ….. why Mac, why was she dreaming about him. She wasn’t afraid of him even though he acted like he wanted her to be, there was something about him that got her attention…..hell there was something about all of the Dixon men that got her attention. She left the college stopping and getting groceries noticing the night before there was none in the house, and she liked to cook and it was going to be nice to have people to cook for again. She walked into the house packing in the groceries. Mac sitting on the couch, Daryl sitting in the chair they were whispering about something she couldn’t hear……but if it was being whispered it was probably none of her business.   
They stopped talking when they saw her fumbling around in the kitchen. When she heard someone coming closer she turned her head to see Daryl standing next to her. He was wearing a sleeveless plaid shirt and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Sonia thought it was weird that Daryl looked so much like Travis and yet he didn't.   
“Can I help you Daryl or why are you staring at me like this?”  
“Just checkin' what my twin was talking about when he told me you are hot.”  
“Did he say that?”  
“Yeah. Before you moved in he told me that a hot girl is going to live with us and that we need to keep Mac away from her. So I assume that's you.”  
“Keeping Mac away. You make him sound like a serial killer.”  
Daryl huffed and chuckled, turned around and left the room, leaving Sonia confused.   
Sonia finished putting the groceries away and left the kitchen. Mac was still sitting on the couch. She smirked at him as she sit down beside him. “So Mac I hear I need to stay away from you.”   
“If ya' had any sense whore ya' would.” Sonia laughed as she got up from the couch and headed for her room, she found her some clean clothes and hopped in the shower. Georgia was miserably hot this time of year and she wanted to wash the smell of sweat off of her. She was in the shower not hearing the sound of her door creak open.   
“Ya' might not have any sense ….but ya' got nice tits,” Mac growled, tearing the shower curtain back.   
“Well thank you”.  
“Ya' need long? I have to take a piss.”  
“Then piss and join me. You are dirty and your mouth needs some extra cleaning.”  
Mac growled at her, shut the curtain close again and then took a piss. Seconds later he was standing behind Sonia, throwing his arms around her. “Ya' have a nice ass too. I would like to fuck that.”  
“Yep. You need cleaning.” Sonia took the soap from the rack and turned around and started to wash Mac. She ignored his erection, ignored his tattoos and everything else. She ignored the grip he had on her arm, which would leave bruises and she didn't hear the sound that was leaving Mac's mouth. Mac was too startled to react and when Sonia pushed the soap into Mac's mouth and left the shower, he was still standing there. He was furious.  
Sonia ran from the bathroom, into her bed room. She could hear Mac cussing and tearing at the shower curtain. She didn’t exactly know what he was capable of but the way he was holding her in the shower... she wasn’t afraid of him. “Ya fucking done it now ya little whore” Mac growled as he stormed into the bedroom.   
“It's talking to me like that, that got you soap in your mouth” Sonia smiled her hands on her hips. Mac was on top of her in seconds, his hand at her throat his lips on hers, Sonia could taste the soap on his tongue.   
She moved her hands to Mac's hips and pressed her fingers into his flesh and then she smiled.  
“Why the fuck are you smiling, whore?”  
“Because you are fucking predictable. Was that it? You just want to fuck and then it's done? You like choking? Nice, but I am not afraid of you.”  
Mac's face turned into an evil mask and he whispered into her ear: “Well Baby Doll, how do ya like knives and rope and masks? I can do things to ya ya can't even imagine.”  
They were interrupted when Travis entered the room. “Fuck off Mac. Leave her alone. Search yourself another girl to play serial killer with.”  
“Damn little brother. Ya are really a fun killer.” Mac left the room, not caring that he was still naked and that his brother shot him a warning look.  
“I’m so sorry about him” Travis said handing her a towel. “Oh no need to apologize for him……he don’t bother me. I’m not afraid of him.” She answers wrapping the towel around her. “Good, but you do need to watch yourself with him.”   
“Why? Daryl told me the same thing.” “  
Just watch yourself please,” Travis said leaving the room. Sonia watched Travis leave the room, she knew that Travis was just worried about her but all of them warning her about Mac just made her want to know him even more. She was intrigued by all of these men she wanted to get to know them all …..starting with Mac. She leaves her room, grabbing a bar of soap …..tossing it on to Mac’s bed as she passed his room.   
She went outside to look for his truck but it was gone, so she went back inside and went over to Travis room. She knocked and entered without waiting for permission. Just like minutes before Mac, Travis was wearing an overall and was listening to music while he was painting. He was wiggling his hips and didn't hear her coming in because of the earphones in his ears. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder and he jumped. “Jesus fucking christ. You want me to get a heartattack, girl?”  
“Sorry. Just wanted to see what you are painting.”  
“Nothing special.” She looked at the canvas in front of him. A skull on a dark blue background.   
“It's cool but very dark.”  
“Yeah. It's for Mac. He needs it for...his workplace.” Sonia cocked him an eyebrow.  
“Where does he work?”  
“Uhm...all around the town.”  
“Dammit Travis. You and your fucking twin told me to be careful with your older brother but if none of you tells me why, I will find out.” She stormed out of the room. Travis following her instantly.  
Travis caught up to her grabbing her arm……just like Mac had earlier that day “sorry” Travis says letting go of her arm. “It’s okay Travis…..I won’t break I’m tougher then I look” she smirks.   
“Yeah…I get that but you don’t know what you’re getting into with him.”   
“Then tell me” he huffs getting frustrated with everyone telling her what she wasn’t allowed to do.   
“I can’t” Travis says shaking his head.   
“Okay then but I want to know if I’m living here I need to know…..I’ll just ask him.”   
Travis nods his head “Okay you go ask him.” He knew that she was tougher then she looked and what he walked in on earlier it looked like she could handle her own with him. Maybe they needed a girl in the house that could hold her own with them three and she could be it but he knew she was right she did need to know. “Do you remember the cave we passed on the way here? That is where he is at.”   
“Thank you.” 

Sonia went to the cave to visit Mac. As she enters she can hear him yelling and she giggled because he sounded like a grumpy bear. She walked around the corner and saw Mac in his blue overall, a gasmask over his face and he was working on something. The smell let her guess that he was making drugs. "Mac", she yelled and he turned around. "What the fuck bitch. What are ya doing here?" He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, lifting the mask up.   
"I wanted to talk to you about...about what you are doing. The twins wouldn't tell me." "Ya know now. Now go."   
"Mac...why?"   
"It's good and easy money and ya don't know anything about our life. What do ya think who pays school for Trav' and Dar'?"   
Sonia saw something behind his eyes. He was hurt, mislead but there was hope for him. "Are you all addicted?"   
Mac let go of her and shook his head. "No my lil' brothers don't need that kinda shit. Always kept them away from that...that dark side. Now ya know and now piss off I have work to do. Go and play with the twins."   
“I don’t want to leave”   
“Bitch I thought ya hated drugs ……remember drugs killed your family” Mac spit.   
“Yeah I remember…….but my brother done the same thing for me so I could go to school” Sonia tells him tears coming to her eyes remembering her brother. “I respect that you are taking care of your brothers…….I just want you to know that” Sonia turns to leave the cave…..seeing Mac in a whole new light. She decided on the drive home to stop playing with Mac, she wanted to stay at the house. She didn’t want to mess anything up between the brothers. 

When she was back at the house she started to prepare their dinner and Daryl was the first to appear in the kitchen. Without a word he started to cut the onions. Soon after Travis was running down the stairs and set up the table.   
"Dar' you wanna go to the lake t'night? I need some twin-time."   
"Yeah. I bring some booze."   
"What are you doing today Sonia?"   
"Probably study and read."   
"That sounds boring. You could ask Mac to go to the pub and grab a beer. But be careful.", Daryl suggested.   
"No. I talked to him. Better stay away from him."   
“Good you got through that hardhead of yours” Travis smiled.   
“Come on Trav' I want to get there before it's to dark to see what we are drinking” Daryl says handing her the knife and leaving the kitchen. Travis left the kitchen too and both headed out the door, leaving Sonia alone in the house to cook. She finishes the food and eats leaving the food on the table along with a note for the men. She went to her room to work on her homework, she turns on the music and starts on her paper.   
“Where the hell are the twins?”   
Sonia was startled as she heard Mac growl.   
“They went to the lake…..for twin time …..I’m hoping that means some kinda weird sex thing” Sonia smiled, “Did you find dinner?”   
“Yea I did” Mac answered “Either turn that shit up so I can hear it or turn the shit off” he demands nodding to the speaker. Sonia got out of bed and turned the radio up, watching Mac leave her room. 

An hour later the twins came into her room. “Thanks for the food”, Daryl said and then left. Travis came closer and before sitting down he turned the music off.   
“You and your twin had fun?”  
“Of Course. We always do.” Travis smiled at her and she couldn't read anything into it. Damn. She wanted to know if they had sex.  
“Hm. Mac was searching for the both of you earlier.”  
“Okay. I will talk to him later.”  
Travis leaned forward and kissed Sonia's cheek.   
“What was that for?”  
“Because you are sweet and thanks for dinner.”  
Then he stood up and left the room, too. Probably to see Mac.  
Sonia, watched as he left the room….wishing that he hadn’t, wishing that he had stayed with her a bit longer. Sonia gathered up her homework and set it on her dresser, getting her night clothes out which in this heat only consisted of a tank top and the shortest pair of shorts she could find. She went into her bathroom and stripped out of her clothes, washed up and put on her night clothes. As she left the bathroom she sees Travis leaning against her door frame. “So what all did you and Daryl do at the lake?” Sonia ask …..she may have been fishing a bit she really wanted to know what “twin-time “ consisted of.   
Travis looked down on his feet and when he looked back up he smirked. It was one of those evil grins. He had seen them before on his face. “You know, now that you live here, I need to tell you something. Me and Dar'..well..we are a couple. I know this may sound weird but I love him.”  
“Yeah...Sure...I am fine with that.” Sonia knew he was joking.  
“You are crazy. No to be honest we were only talking. Dar' always comes to me when something is up before talking to Mac. I can't tell you what or why. That's his decision if he wants you to know.”  
Sonia nodded and motioned her head to make Travis follow her into her room.   
“Listen I will try to stay away from you all. Your brothers and you have a strong bond. Just..when I can help with something tell me.”  
“What if I don't want you to stay away?” Travis came closer, his face near hers and his eyes fixed on her.  
“Well….then I would have to ask Daryl if this was okay” Sonia grinned as her lips find his, her hands on his hips. “I think he would be okay with it” Travis answers, walking her back towards her bed, his lips on her neck his hands cupping her ass as he lays her on her bed. “Mmmm I’m glad I moved in” “Why do you think I offered you the room” Travis says with a smirk that rivaled Mac’s. “Damn aint you cocky” she laughed pulling him down to her biting at his collarbone, leaving marks.   
Travis moved one hand under her shirt and cupped her breast with his hand, then moved his thumb over her nipple. Sonia closed her eyes. She wanted to do this for a while now. The moment she had seen Travis in art class she went totally crazy about his shoulders and his lips.  
“You sure you want this?”, Travis asked.  
“Hell yeah.”  
Before she could say anything else he was pulling her shirt up and started to suck on her nipples. Sonia buried her hands in his dark hair and waited for him to trail further down.  
Travis moved from her nipples kissing down her body…..every inch of her body was reacting to him already, goose bumps popped up all over her body, and moans escaped from between her lips. She moves her hands under his shirt tugging at it pulling it over his head putting those sexy shoulders on display just made her even hotter. “Damn” she moans as she lightly trails her fingers over his shoulders and down his arms taking in every inch of them. Travis pulls at her shorts, pulling them down her legs tossing them to the floor, “yours too there Mr. cocky” she grins working on unbuttoning his jeans. Travis runs his hands up her legs, his hands were soft on her skin, his thumbs slide under the hem of her panties, slowly ……painfully slow pulls them off her hips.   
Before he could do anything else Sonia started to pull on his boxers. She smirked when she saw his erection. He wasn't lacking and damn, he was hung but his older brother was a bit thicker. Patience wasn't something she was good at so she curled her fingers around his dick and started to stroke it. Travis started to moan. “Woah hold on there. I don't want this to be over in some minutes.”  
“Well we have a whole night. I don't let you go anywhere tonight.”  
“Sorry, no cuddling.”  
“Who said I want to cuddle?”  
She let go of him and they climbed back on the bed. Travis was enjoying this. Oh yes. It was a very good idea to let her move in. Especially after the last girl couldn't cope with Mac.  
Sonia laid back and let Travis take control,which was very hard for her she was usually the one always in control. Travis' lips were on her neck as he pulled his boxers rest of the way off taking his dick in his hand teasing her slit finding her clit........making her moan. "Condom......ain't bringing a kid in this house" she smirked. Travis reached down to his pants and pulled out a condom taking him seconds to open it and slide it on. Travis went back to teasing her ...... pulling moans from between her lips. "Dammit Travis" she moaned jerking her hips up to him.   
"Remember we have all night" Travis smirked looking down at her. Travis lined himself up with entrance and slowly pushed in, causing her to hiss and bite her bottom lip.....which seemed to urge him on. "Fuck, you're big" she groans feeling him stretch her....she couldn't help but think how it would feel with Mac, he was thicker and if Daryl was the same size.   
Travis started slow, putting kisses on her lips and playing with her nipples. Sonia liked that he was gentle but she preferred it a bit rougher. “Harder Trav'.”  
He changed position and turned her around, pushing in fast and hard and speed up his pace. He seemed to hit a certain spot because suddenly Sonia started to scream. “Fuck yes, like this.” Travis grabbed her by her hips and pulled her towards him. He knew he was leaving bruises. That's what Mac taught him. To leave marks. Well, usually Mac left other marks but Travis didn't like to do it his way. Both started to moan and now and then she was screaming. Travis stopped for a while, reached around her and started to penetrate her clit with his finger.  
“Oh shit Travis….right there…..oh fuck … just like that please don’t stop,” she screamed. Travis moved her so she was on her belly as he started thrusting harder into her, she bites her pillow with every thrust she can feel her orgasm build….damn he was good she thought as she gripped her pillow.   
“Oh Fuck TRAVIS” she screamed a she felt her release, she screamed cumming hard tightening around him. His thrust become erratic as he reaches his release. Travis falls to the bed beside her.   
“Damn,” Travis pants throwing his arm over his face trying to catch his breath.   
“Damn is right …..who taught you that” she groans flopping back to her back. Travis laughed, into his arm …..Mac had taught him about sex, told him what girls liked.   
“I’m gonna get a water you want one,” Sonia offers standing up off the bed picking his shirt up off the floor throwing it on.   
“Yeah.”   
Sonia left the room and ran downstairs not noticing Mac sitting on the couch.  
“I fuckin' knew you was a screamer,” Mac growled following her into the kitchen. Sonia laughed as she bent down getting two bottles of water out of the fridge, she could feel Macs hand on her bare ass….his rough hands made her shiver. “I bet I can make you scream louder” Mac winked at her as he left the kitchen Sonia laughed and she left the kitchen, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how often we wrote this line after reading the lines the other one wrote: "I hate you. I damn you to hell."  
> And Mac...*sigh* And Daryl..AHH!...Yeah okay...I will let you read it for yourself.

The next days she didn't see Mac at all, Daryl was only around at night and Travis spent more time in her room than in his. The sex was amazing but she was curious how it would be to have Mac on top of her.  
She was watching Travis sleep and was wondering why he had put his shirt back on. She realized she had never seen one of the brothers backs. Travis was lying on his stomach and she carefully tried to push the shirt up so she could see his back.  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing? Let me sleep.”  
“Sorry….just wanted see those sexy shoulders of yours” Sonia purred as she started kissing his neck.  
“Mmmmm oh yeah” Travis smirks flipping to his back pulling her with him so she is laying on top of him. “Yeah” Sonia sits up straddling him, her hand running under his shirt, making Travis jerk “Damn your hands are cold.”  
Sonia laughed…..”Sorry” she leaned down her lips on his, her arms crossed on his chest, his arms behind his head. “Don’t you have class today?” Travis asks his hand cupping her ass.  
“Ugh …..yeah” she pouted……she didn’t want to go to school any more. She would much rather spend all day with these men. It had been a month and she was having more fun in that month than she had her whole life.  
“If I have to go you have to go,” Travis says looking up at her.  
“Who says we have to go?”  
“Mac ……and he doesn’t like when his women don’t listen.” Travis laughed slapping her ass.  
“Ah screw Mac……..I ain't going.”  
“Screw Mac? Oh girl. Do you still think he won't punish you? You live in HIS house and he makes the rules. Believe me, he is my older brother but sometimes I want to kill him.”  
“Told you, I am not afraid of him. He's not done anything to me. We don't even talk no more.”  
Travis nodded and rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Because I am protecting you. Why do you think I sleep at your room?”  
Sonia huffed. “To fuck?”  
“Nah. That's just a nice side effect. Believe me, when I am not here, he would be.”  
“So are you saying that you would be upset if I slept with Mac?” Sonia smiles looking down at him her hands going back under his shirt.  
“No…..that wouldn’t bother me” Travis answers.  
“Seriously it wouldn’t? Hell do you guys just share everything?”  
Travis nodded his head: “Yeah….does that bother you?”  
“Not as much as this shirt does” she groans pulling his shirt up over his head, kissing his chest.  
“Ah shit… damn……Sonia….you're killing me.”  
“Travis …..get your ass out here” they heard Mac screaming from down the stairs.  
“Okay now I'm fucking killing him,” Travis says as she huffed and climbs off of him.  
Travis left the room to find Mac downstairs, his arms crossed over his chest and with an angry look.  
“What is it dear brother?”  
“Stop that sweet voice crap. What do you think you are doing? Don't you have class? By the way when you told us she moves in you never mentioned you wanted a fuckbuddy.”  
“Careful Mac. You sound jealous.”  
“Fuck off. I am not jealous. Dar' just came to me and told me he moves to the lake he can't stand the noises coming from the room.” Travis sighed and nodded.  
“Okay. I will sleep in my room again and won't touch her but if I see YOU around her I will kill you.”  
Mac just laughed and left the house, while Sonia came down and said: “I'll go and search for Daryl. I am sorry.”  
Sonia got in her car and drove to the lake, it took her a good 20 minutes to find Daryl sitting with his back up against a tree.  
“Can I sit with you Daryl?” Sonia asked.  
“Yeah…..sure”  
“Daryl, I’m sorry……Travis is moving back to his room, you don’t have to move out here …….I will move out before that happens, I would never want to get between you and your brother.”  
“Fuck…it wasn’t you and Trav…. I am having my own issues, sorry it was just easier telling Mac it was you two, then having to talk to him about anything.” Daryl says lighting a cigarette offering her one.  
“No thanks, you know even though we don’t know each other all that well, you can talk to me Daryl.”  
Daryl shook his head. “I won't.”  
“Why not? I don't bite.”  
“I am not so sure about that.”  
They sat in Silence for a while and Sonia was figuring out how to ask him about Travis back.  
“Can I ask you something about Trav'?”  
“Yeah. What did my twin do?” Daryl's hair was a bit longer than Travis and one strane of his hair was falling into his eyes. Sonia slowly reached for it and brushed it out of his face. Daryl's expression was scared and hurt.  
“Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to...Sorry I am always so touchy. And your twin...We had a lot of sex and he sleeps at my room but he is always wearing a shirt at night. I have never seen his back. Is there anything I should know?”  
Daryl sighed. “I can't tell you. It's his decision.” Daryl stood up and walked down to the edge of the lake.  
Sonia sit and watched Daryl for a few minutes before getting up and walking to him. “Your right, I’m sorry It’s none of my business…..it’s just I do care for him, and I just want to be able to help him if I can.” She says looking down at her feet.  
“You can ask him, or even Mac” Daryl answers shaking his head.  
“You told me to stay away from Mac….did he do something to you and Trav.”  
“Fuck….no, Mac is the only person me and Trav have” Daryl spits.  
“I’m sorry, Its nice having someone to be there for ya ……I don’t have that anymore after my brother died. I understand.” Sonia tells Daryl, it actually felt nice to say it out loud to someone.  
“I’m sorry about your brother” Daryl mumbles.  
“Thank you….how about we get back to the house, before Travis and Mac kill each other.”  
“No they won't...Can I ask you something too?”  
“Sure.”  
“Do you love Travis?”  
Sonia looked at Daryl and she thought about that for a minute and realized she didn't.  
“No. Not like that. I like him a lot and we have a lot of fun but he is not the right one. I don't even know if the right one is out there.”  
“Okay.”  
Sonia started to walk back to her car and Daryl followed her seconds later. “Sonia? Why did you chose him?”  
“I think he chose me. Why?”  
“Because it is always him or Mac. Am I that different to you?”  
“No Daryl. You look extremely hot, too and you are mysterious. It's just..I did know Travis the longest. And well your brother Mac...he is something.”  
That made Daryl laugh. “Yeah something crazy and wicked. About that back thing...I can show you...so it is my secret but when you see my back you know the story.”  
“No. It's alright. You don't need to.”  
“I want to. Listen, my brother likes you and he isn't one to open up so fast. Neither am I. But I don't want him to lose you or back off because he is afraid to tell you. I don't have anything to lose.”  
“What is it?” Sonia walked closer to Daryl, who looked frightened and his hands were shaking when he started to unbotton his shirt. He looked around and then turned around, showing Sonia his back.  
Sonia, moved closer to him, her fingers tracing the deep scars on his back, her touch caused him to jerk, and flinch away from her. “What happened Daryl?”  
Daryl kept looking towards the lake, as he hurried to put his shirt back on. “No don’t ….dont do that come here. What happened…please.” Daryl didn’t make eye contact, he stared at his boots as he begin to tell her why the three had moved to Georgia.  
“Our mom passed, soon after me and Trav' was born, our dad was a drunk, he would drink all the time, he started hitting Mac, and other things, Mac never talked about it he never said anything, but then he started hitting us and would use belts and stuff……and then one day Mac came home, from work and dad was trying to do the same thing to me that he done to Mac……and Mac pulled him away from me and started hitting him and screamed at me and Trav to go to the truck and stay there…..so we did. I didn’t know what was happening, but that was the last day we was there. Mac came out and we left everything there and we ended up here. After we got older Mac told us that he had killed our dad that day, and that if we wanted to we could go live with our aunt ….but we both decided to stay with him.” Daryl had tears in his eyes.  
Sonia moves closer to him, “I’m sorry Daryl.” She wraps her arms around him, pulling her to him, his face buried in her neck, she could hear him crying. Sonia takes his face in her hands “listen to me Daryl” she says wiping tears from his face. “Listen to me, you are an amazing person, and I don’t see you any different than your brothers, to tell you the truth I have been waiting to talk to you, I just didn’t want to push you into talking to me, now if you would let me I would love to get to know you……..and you and your brothers should never be ashamed of your scars…….. they are very sexy.”  
“No they are not. They are ugly.”  
“Don't say that. Come on, let me show you something.”  
She pulled her shirt up and her shorts a bit down so you could see her hip. And a scar, a very long scar. It was faded and not as ugly as the brother's. Daryl traced it with one of his fingers. “Who did this?”  
“My Ex. The one who killed my brother.” Daryl looked at her and shook his head.  
“We will protect you from now on. Consider yourself part of the family.”  
His hands lingered on her hip.  
“Daryl, everyone has scars. Some are just not visible. But they tell a story and tell people that you are a fighter.” She took his hand in his and used her other hand to trace a scar on Daryl's stomach. Leaving goosebumps on his skin. Now that she knew the secret she was sure she would never leave those boys and a part of her understood now, what Mac was. And why he was the way he is. He may be a Monster sometimes but he is also just a damaged kid.  
Sonia looked up to Daryl and placed a short kiss on his lip. “Come on, let's find your brothers.”  
“Hold on” Daryl says pulling her back to him “your scar is sexy too” he smirks. “If you think that one is sexy, I have plenty more to show ya” she winked at him kissing him again this time a little longer and deeper.  
“Come on Daryl lets take our sexy scared asses home to other sexy scars” she laughed. Daryl threw his shirt over his shoulder, taking her hand in his. She pulled into the drive way, Daryl behind her. Mac came out of the house like a bull, “Where the hell have you been?” he screamed at them both. “Where the fuck is your shirt Daryl?”  
“Its in the truck…..hold the fuck on” Daryl turns on his heels and gets his shirt out of the truck. Mac glared at her, looking back at Daryl, “It’s hot out here Mac…..its okay” Daryl says walking towards the house.  
"Yeah screwing with her too? What is wrong with you guys? You don't even know her. What did I tell you about trust?"  
"Says the one climbing into the shower with me the first day."  
"Yeah but my lil' Brothers are different than me." Mac gave them a sign to sit down and Daryl didn't move away from her. His Hand on her back.  
"Where the fuck is your stupid twin?", Mac growled at Daryl.  
"What the fuck do I know? We just came back you moron."  
"Boys..calm down. I bet he is painting." Mac ran upstairs.  
"Travis you son of a bitch where are you?"  
"Damn brother, what are you yelling for?", Travis asks walking into the front door.  
Sonia stood beside Daryl, she had never seen Mac mad before and she was starting to understand why the other boys warned her away from him.  
"Whats going on?" Travis asks, noticing that Daryl didn't have a shirt on which was a rule of Macs that they never went without one, only in the house.  
"Your little fuckbuddy is fuckin' leavin' I ain't having some little bitch come into my fuckin' house, messing shit up. Get your shit and get the Fuck out," Mac barks at her.  
"I ain't fucking done anything, I ain't fucking leaving," Sonia spits back at Mac taking all three by surprise.  
Mac moves closer to her leaning down so he was face to face with her "I will fuckin' kill you get the Fuck out," he snarled.  
"Sonia, maybe you should go" Daryl says looking down at his boots.  
"Travis are you gonna say anything?" Sonia looked at Travis for help. Travis shrugged his shoulders looking at Mac then back to her.  
"Fuck all three of you," she says going upstairs gathering up some of her clothes and other things she would need for the night. "I'll be back tomorrow for the rest of my shit" she tells them getting into her car.  
The three stared at each other and then Travis asked: “Tell me what the fuck is up?”  
“She knows. She knows everything, doesn't she?”, Mac spit, looking angry at Daryl.  
“Yes. Fuck. She was worried about Travis. And I know Trav' likes her and I fuckin' like her too. She didn't push me or anything. I did it because I trust her. And believe me she has scars too. Did you never notice?”, Daryl looked at Travis.  
“I did. But I did not ask her where they come from.”  
“Her Ex. The one that killed her brother.”  
All three fell silent until Mac said: “I thought he was killed because of the drugs. That's what she told me when she came to see me in the cave.”  
Travis sat down next to Daryl. “How did she react?”, he asked, looking Daryl's back. Daryl's back was more bruised than his.  
“She said she didn't care for scars. And..” Daryl looked to his boots...”And they are sexy.”  
“Fuck. Boys...do you both like her?”, Mac asks a bit calmer.  
“Yeah. I do. I think she can deal that kinda shit and she is not a little bit scared of you”; Travis answers.  
“I like her because she is honest and strong. I think we should protect her.”  
“We only protect family.”  
The twins watched the reaction in Mac's face change. “She is family now”, he whispered.  
“What was she saying about the shower?” Daryl asked looking at Mac. Mac laughed…… “Ah she cleaned my mouth out for me. Go get her ass Trav.”  
The two boys looked at him not sure what he meant by cleaning his mouth out for him. “Okay….but I'm not sure where she would go.”  
“Go fuckin look baby brother, there’s not many places she could go.” Mac says standing up from the chair he was sitting. “I need to talk to you Dar.” Mac motions for him to follow him. Travis leaves to go look for her, he went to the Dorm, she wasn’t there, he finally spots her car at the little motel that was in town. Travis takes his phone out of his pocket and tries to call her, she didn’t answer ….he didn’t blame her. He texted her that he needed to talk to her, and that he was outside the motel. He got a text back with just the room number.  
“What the fuck do you want?” She ask opening the door not letting him in, he could tell that she had been crying.  
“I need to talk to you. Can I come in?”  
Sonia moves to the side letting him into the room “we want you to come back” Travis tells her. “Like I said before fuck all three of you. I didn’t do anything, Daryl told me on his own I didn’t force him to tell me.”  
“Yea he told us ….everything”  
“Yeah, well I think it would be best for me to stay away, I don’t want Mac thinking I came in to ruin your guys relationship, I will see you in class……please leave.” She says sitting down on the little bed in the middle of the room.  
“He sent me to get you. He wants you back in the house.”  
“I don't care. I want you to leave. I am not coming back to you.”  
Travis understood that she was hurt and he turned around and left the motel. He headed back home.  
Daryl was waiting for Mac to ask him something. He could see Mac was struggling with himself because he was still angry and if it wasn't for them he wouldn't care for her.  
“What did she say about her brother?”, Mac asked.  
“That her Ex killed him.”  
“She told me drugs got him killed. So either he was a dealer or he was addict. I want to know what's behind that story and what happened to her Ex. If I have to protect her I need to be sure where that fuckhead is at. If he is still alive or running around free, I will make sure it's not gonna stay that way.”  
“Mac..please..don't get yourself into more trouble.”  
Mac shot Daryl a look. “Don't worry for me baby brother. I am a monster and usually monsters survive.” He grinned.  
In that moment Travis came back in. “She doesn't want to come back. Hardheaded girl that she is. She is afraid to come between us.”  
“Ah fuck…..let me tell you two something I have never worked this fuckin' hard to get a girl to stay at my fuckin' house.” Mac growled grabbing his keys.  
“Where are you going?” Travis ask.  
“To go get that hardheaded little bitch, where the fuck is she….she fits in with this fuckin' group, don’t fuckin' listen and drive me fuckin' nuts” he grumbled making the twins laugh. Travis told him where she was and what room. Mac left the house and drove to the hotel, slamming into the parking lot, slamming her door open. She didn’t even look up as he stormed into the room. “What the fuck do you want? I left, what else to do you want?” “Get your shit, let’s go”  
“Do you really think that if Travis couldn’t get me to come back….you could?” She ask looking up at him.  
“Don’t be a whiney little bitch….I can't deal with that shit” Mac growled taking the tin from his pocket. Sonia looked over at him and shook her head.  
“Why, does this bother you so much?” Mac ask shaking the tin at her.  
“I told you, drugs got my brother killed”  
“Yeah about that Dar' told me your ex killed him, I need to know what happen.” “Why?” “For some fucking reason my brothers care for you, and if something would happen to one of them because of your ex…..I would kill you and I like you I don’t want to do that.”  
“Fine whatever, my brother was a dealer, he never used he liked money more than a high, my ex was an addict, and he needed money, he killed my brother over money he needed it and my brother wouldn’t give it to him.”  
“Is he still alive? Would he try something?”  
“Yes, I don’t know….he’s real possessive over me. I’m sorry for bringing this to your door step Mac, like I said I will leave, I don’t want anything to happen to any of you guys.”  
Mac laughed…. “Nothing is gonna happen to my brothers or me, I can guarantee that, and if your hardheaded ass would get back to the fucking house, then nothing will happen to you either.”  
“No. Mac. I don't want to come back. You can't just throw me out, without an actual reason and then come and drag me back without telling me what was on your mind. I get you protect the twins but I am not a thread.”  
Sonia turned around. “And now leave.”  
“No.” Mac walked over to the bed where she had turned her back on him. He lays down next to her and kissed her neck. “Come on doll, come home. Don't be so whiney.” His hand was trailing down her side and over her arm, reaching for her hand. He took it in his and pressed it. Sonia tried her hardest not to react to that. Nor feel aroused by the way Mac was touching her but sadly her body had a mind of its own.  
“Mac don't. Okay? Please. I don't want to come back. Not before you give me the real reason you want me back.”  
“Fuck girl. You are harder than a wall of iron. You win. I leave. But I will come back. I will find you. I will be your shadow. I promise that.”  
Sonia watched Mac storm out of the room, she was pissed at him, and herself why the fuck is this man making her feel the way he did…..all of them had some kinda effect on her that she didn’t understand.  
Mac storms into the house, what the hell was that, he was never turned down from any woman, “Where is she?” Trav asked.  
“At the hotel…..you found the hardest headed little bitch in this fuckin country little brother” Mac growled heading to his room.  
It was late when Sonia decided that maybe she needed to go back to the boys, she didn’t want to leave them. She just wanted Mac to tell her why he wanted her back in the house, but she didn’t want to leave Daryl or Travis alone she wanted to be there for them. She gathers her stuff and heads to the car, heading back to the three men that had a hold on her that she could not explain. All the lights in the house were off, when she walked in through the door, she heads to her room dropping her stuff off before sneaking to Daryl’s room. She slowly cracked the door open, seeing that Daryl was still awake.  
“Hey Dar” she says walking into the room.  
“Hey I thought you wasn’t coming back” he answers scooting up in his bed.  
“I changed my mind…..is it okay if is sit here with you?”  
“Yeah….come on” Daryl says moving giving her room to sit on his bed.  
She sat down on the edge of the bed, her back to Daryl. “Did I get you into trouble? I am sorry.”  
“No you didn't. My brother may be an ass but he never once touched us. Don't worry. He may be a freak but he protects his family.”  
Sonia nodded and looked over her shoulder. “Can I stay tonight?”  
“You don't have to ask.” Daryl watched her taking off her shoes and her jeans and then she crawled into bed with him.  
They were just looking at each other and Daryl grabbed her hand. “Thanks for coming back.”  
“I thought you twins might need me here. And I felt horrible because of earlier. And I really wanna get to know you.”  
Sonia moved closer and pressed her lips on Daryl's, who then grabbed into her hair and made their kiss a bit more passionate than the one at the lake. Sonia's hands found her way under his shirt and she slowly pulled it up. Daryl stopped kissing her and just looked at her.  
“Don't be afraid. I don't want to sleep with you, okay? Just...hm..cuddling?” Sonia couldn't believe she just said that. Cuddling. She wasn't even a big fan of that but Daryl needed some time. She was well aware of that.  
“It's just..you know..I never sleep without my shirt.”  
“I know. You can put it back on, when you want.”  
“No..No..I think..I trust you”, Daryl mumbled.  
Sonia kissed a scar on his chest before laying her head on his shoulder wrapping her arm over him, she could feel that Daryl was tense.  
“I’m sorry…here I’ll move” she says.  
“No ….no that’s okay….its nice” Daryl says pulling her back to where she was laying his fingers running through her hair.  
“Goodnight Daryl” she says before nuzzling into his chest. She was surprised how nice it felt cuddling with him…..maybe he would be the one to change her feelings on it. Daryl moved down further in the bed, pulling her closer to him…..he fell asleep rubbing the scar on her hip that she had shown him earlier that day. Sonia traced the scar on his stomach……until she fell asleep cradled in his arms.  
She woke up before him in the morning and watched him closely. He looked so much like Travis and yet the artist was more childish. He looked younger. Daryl looked as if he had lifted a lot of weight on his shoulders. And for some reason he wondered why his Dad picked on him and not on Travis so much.  
She traced the scar again and the little tattoo on the inside of his arm. A devil.  
Sonia was startled when Daryl suddenly pulled her even closer and nuzzled his head on her shoulder. “You are still there”, he whispered.  
“Did you think I would leave?”  
“Yeah. Somehow..maybe..I thought you would leave for Trav'. Like everyone always does.”  
Daryl kissed her shoulder and then moved along to her ear, biting on her earlobe. “I need a shower”, he told her.  
“I wasn't in the mood to see Trav'. I think you are the only honest person in this house.”  
“Well, thanks.”  
“And I need a shower, too. But I should probably say hello to your brothers before Mac is visiting me in the shower again.”  
“You could shower with me and they wouldn't touch you.”  
“I am not so sure about that. And it's better Mac doesn't see me with you.”  
“You are right.” Daryl kissed her a last time and then put his shirt back on and walked out of his room. Sonia stared at the door. Holy Christ. Those brothers are going to make her nuts.  
Sonia got out of Daryl’s bed picking up her jeans and sneaking out of his room to hers, but before she could reached her room, Mac had her by the arm, shoving her into his room. “When did you come in?”  
“Last night.”  
Mac looked her up and down, she was standing in only her shirt, no pants.  
“What the hell did you do with Dar?”  
“Nothing…..what are you jealous Mac….hmmmm, pissed off because I’m spending time with your little brothers.” she teases. She is startled, as Mac pushes her against the wall his mouth on hers, he pushes his tongue into her mouth…..her knees threatening to buckle. Mac moves his hand between her legs feeling how wet she was for him.  
“See, doll I have nothing to be jealous of……where do you think those boys learnt how to treat women in bed hmmmm?” Mac growls shoving two fingers into her making her moan. Mac removes his fingers, causing her to whimper from the lose …making him smirk. “Get the hell out of here…..go shower…..get that smell off of you”  
"As you wish." She smirked went into the bathroom and climbed into the shower with Daryl. She sneaked her arms around him. "Hello there sexy", she purred. Knowing Mac was outside the door. Daryl turned around his eyes wandering over her body. Sonia looked at his face as he was biting his lip.  
"You look hot", he said and Sonia took his hand and moved it to her hip. The warm water was still running down their body and she was still aroused from what Mac did to her. She moved her hands to Daryl's face, pulling him down to kiss him. Then her hands found their way to his erection and she started to stroke him, which made him moan into their kiss. His hands were now moving up and down her body, finding her boobs and he started to play with her nipples. He broke the kiss and met her eyes. "I want you."  
Sonia smiled at him. "Then take me." In a matter of seconds Sonia found herself pressed against the Bathroom wall, her legs crossed behind Daryl's back and he was pushing in, making her scream. "Fuck Daryl." Daryl laughed and started to fuck her, hard, fast and rough. Biting down on her shoulder.  
Hearing Daryl laugh, sends shivers down her spine…..she loved it. She grips his broad shoulders as he roughly moves her up and down on him, the sounds of skin slapping together joins with the moans coming from both of them. She crushes her lips to his, shoving her tongue into his mouth, moaning into his mouth. Daryl moves his hand from pinching her nipple to her clit rubbing her….causing her to scream his name as she cums hard ……harder than ever before. “Fuck……fuck …Daryl…..oh shit” she screams tightening around him, Daryl starts moaning her name followed by a slew of obscenities as he pulls out of her, she goes to her knees taking him into her mouth……swallowing everything he gives her. He pulls her up to him “fuck…that was amazing”  
“fuck yeah it was” she was panting trying to catch her breath.  
“Damn….you are sexy as fuck, when you are cumming” she tells him pulling him into a kiss. The two finish showering and gets out he hands her a towel and heads to his room, she follows him out going to her room. She isn’t shocked to see Mac sitting on her bed.  
He gets up walking to her rubbing the mark that Daryl had left from biting her “I see my little brothers do listen to me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews we receive! It is a real pleasure to write this story and it is getting in a whole different direction than I imagined it when we first started. But it is going into one I really like. 
> 
> We started writing Chapter 5 today, so here is four for you guys to read.
> 
> And..who is your favorite? What do you think would be the best choice for Sonia?
> 
> We already decided that but it would be fun knowing who YOU would chose. Travis? Daryl? Mac?

The boys were happy she moved back in and she was glad that she did. It was a bit confusing with Travis and Daryl around. Sometimes at night one of them would sneak into her room and sleep next to her. One day she was surprised when it was Mac who appeared in her room, sitting at the edge of her bed and said:  
“You need to tell me the name of your Ex. I want to make sure he doesn't make problems.”  
Sonia didn't answer right away but then told him the name and he placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room. Sometimes in rare moments Mac was gentle and caring and for some weird reason she thought that this feelings he was trying to hide all the time, were only making its way out at night.

* * *

 

It was the second week after she came back and she was out with friends. She had found some girls to hang out with and they went to the little lake near school to drink and party.  
The night ended with her getting hit on by an asshole and she left, crying and tried to calm down before going back into Mac's house. But in bed she couldn't stop crying because the guy reminded her on her Ex.  
That was a night that Mac had come to her bedroom. “Why are you crying?”  
She shakes her head, not wanting to answer him she didn’t want him to do something stupid, and in time she had lived with him she figured out real quick that he didn’t fuck with people messing with his family. Mac surprised her when he laid down beside her, wiping tears from her face. “Doll, tell me what happened.”  
“There was a guy at the party that I went to, he kept hitting on me and he reminded me of my ex….brought back memories is all.” Sonia answers him showing him the same scar that she had showed Daryl.  
“Your ex done that?” Mac asked running his finger along the scar.  
Sonia just shakes her head “and these” she says pulling her shirt up over her head turning so he could see the scars on her back, she stand up sliding her shorts off her legs pointing at scars on her thighs “and these.” Then she laid back down.  
Mac kissed her neck and started to trace the scars on her back with his fingers. “No one will ever do this to ya again. I will protect ya.”  
“I know. But why? I thought...I dunno...The reason the boys warned me about you...You've done those things too, right? Leaving scars, bruises..Did you rape someone Mac?”  
“Yes.”  
Sonia turned around and looked into Mac's eyes. He looked insecure and frightened. “Why?”, she asked.  
“He made me. My Dad. He made me do it. He taught me how to treat girls his way. I made sure I left that out when I taught my lil' brothers. He made me rape a girl my age. Short after I killed him and left with my brothers, when I found out about Daryl.”  
Sonia took Mac's face in her hands and kissed his forehead. “You are not a monster, Mac. I wish you would quit the drug thing. Please. Can you try? Do it for the twins. You are better than that. I don't...nothing can happen to you.”  
“Be careful you sound like you like me.”  
“That's because I do Mac. You remind me of my brother in some way.”  
Mac pulled her closer and kissed her. “But your brother wouldn't kiss you like that.”  
“No no …he wouldn’t,” she says kissing him back. Sonia was surprised when Mac pulled away from her kiss.  
“Sleep well doll,” he says before kissing her again and leaving the room.  
Sonia lay there confused, she was not expecting that to happen. Sonia, laid in her bed for a while. ‘what the hell’ she thought, getting out of her bed, walking over to Macs room, she was shocked to see him without his shirt ….this was the first time she had ever seen him without a shirt. She could tell he was asleep, as she made her way over to him, tracing the scars on his back. “What the fuck are you doing?” he mumbled. Sonia straddled him, leaning down kissing every scar on his back kissing her way to his neck “Thank you.”  
“What for?”, Mac whispers.  
“Protecting me.”  
“You are family.”  
Sonia smiles because that was the reason she was waiting to hear from his mouth. She suited herself next to him and Mac turned around, facing her. “Who allowed you to sneak into my room?”  
“The Devil.” Sonia placed a kiss on Mac's lips.  
“You should go. Even I can't resist a pretty girl forever. And you belong to my brothers. You know I will make you decide between them one day. You can't have both.”  
“I know. And I know something else...” She kissed his neck and let her hands glide over his chest and down to his private parts. “You want me.”  
“Fuck, baby doll, yes. But you don't want that. And I won't ever fuck you.”  
“Is that so?”  
Sonia started nibbling on Mac's ear, her hand now playing with the hem of his shorts.  
“Fuck Sonia stop. I can't. You don't want this. You really don't.”  
“Mac, I’m a big girl…..I know what I want” she moans in his ear sliding her hand in his shorts ….barely wrapping her hand around his cock.  
“Fuck…..okay big girl if that’s what you want,” Mac growled as he took over……she ask for it and he was gonna give it to her. Mac ripped her clothes off of her body, tearing at her, his mouth going to her neck, careful not to leave marks……damn that was hard but he didn’t want his brothers seeing them. Mac reaches down between her legs shoving two fingers into her rough, making her yip and her hips to arch up off the bed.  
“You better not scream, and wake up the twins,” he growled in her ear. All Sonia could do was nod her head, as Mac moved down between her legs, his tongue replacing his fingers.  
“Yes, Mac, oh god.”  
“God has nothing to do with this little girl.”  
He started to suck her clit and pushed his fingers in and out of her. He was just adding a third finger, when Sonia wimpered: “Please, Mac.”  
“What?”  
“Fuck me.”  
“Ah no. You see, that's not how real men do it. But keep on begging. I like that.”  
It didn't take her long to come and when she did she had to cover her mouth with a hand, so she wouldn't scream. Mac laughed and then pushed into her, fucking her hard and rough, without listening to her begging him to slow down. She came and he didn't stop. He just went on and on until she was sobbing, then he turned on his back and made her suck him. “Come on Baby Girl, suck my cock.”  
Sonia did as she was told, smirking at Mac. She liked when a men was like him.  
Sonia licked along the length of his cock and swirled her tongue over the head. One of her hands was playing with his balls and when she took him in, she managed to take him in completely.  
“Fuck.”, Mac moaned and buried his hands in her hair, pushing her head down on his cock.  
“Take all of it” Mac cackled when she gagged around him, tears mixed with saliva ran down her face, as Mac fucked her mouth just like he had done her pussy. “Fuck….yer making me love ya,” Mac growled pushing down her throat one more time before cumming down her throat. Mac lets go of the back of her head, after he had ridden out his orgasm, moving his arms behind his head a smirk on his face as he looked down at her, wiping tears, spit and cum off her face. “Are you okay down there?” he smiles, at her a smile that belonged to the devil himself. Sonia crawls up to Mac, kissing him……using her tongue to shove his own cum into his mouth……”I’m great thank you,” she purrs before getting out of bed…..trying to not let him see her legs shaking.  
When she was back in her room she took fresh clothes from the drawer and went into the bathroom to clean herself a bit and then put on the new clothes. When she went back to her room she closed the door behind her, locking it and then crawled into her bed. “Fuck. Those brothers really knew how to fuck”, she thought.  
She fell asleep and dreamed of her ex. And she cried and screamed and didn't hear that someone was on her door trying to get in. “Sonia, open up”, Travis yelled.  
She woke up from the yelling and told Travis to fuck off and leave her alone.

* * *

 

In the morning she went downstairs, finding a note from the boys that they were gone to college. One of them had prepared a breakfast with orange juice, pancakes and coffee. There was another note. “Feel better soon.” And she smiled. Seems like Travis wasn't angry with her for telling him to leave her alone last night. She sat down, eating and drinking and flipped the note in her fingers. Mac would make her decide. Problem was, she did not know if she ever was able to decide. Not after last night.  
Sonia tried to put that to the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about that right now, she wanted to continue to get to know them. She cleaned the table and washed the dishes. She had to go to the college, she had a class and between Travis and Mac she wasn't going to skip, even though the threat of punishment turned her on more then scared her, plus she had class with Trav.  
She walked into the classroom spotting Trav and finding a seat beside him. "Hey how you feeling this morning?" "Good"  
"What happen last night, you scared me?"  
"Sorry.... I just had a bad dream. Oh and thanks for breakfast," she smiles kissing him on the cheek.  
"Well thanks for the kiss but I didn't cook it......I can't cook. Hmmmm must have been Dar." Travis tells her.

After class she went home and searched for Daryl. She found him at the lake, reading a book About hunting and crossbows.  
"Hey sexy" she said.  
"Hey baby. How was class? How are you? I heard you scream last night."  
"Class was ok. I had a bad dream last night." She sits down and Daryl kissed her.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
She shook her head no. "Thanks for the breakfast."  
"What breakfast? I left the house first today. Must have been Trav." Sonia watched him a second if he was joking and then it hit her. It wasn't the twins. It was Mac.  
"You wanna learn how to shoot?" She pointed to the books.  
"Yeah. Our birthday is coming up and Mac asked if we wanted something and I told him I want a crossbow. I wanna learn how to hunt With it. Trav' is getting an own Car. So we don't have to use Macs all the time." "Sounds good. We can go on hunting Trips. I know how to shoot a deer."  
Daryl placed the books on the ground and pulled her on his lap. "Our girl can shoot. I think that's hot."  
"Yeah? Okay. You know what is hot too?" Daryl nibbled on her ear.  
"Tell me."  
"You. God Daryl you are looking hot today. I love that black shirt."  
Daryl pushed her shirt to the side to kiss her neck and froze. There was a hickey. And it didn't look Like something Trav or him would do. "Tell me you didn't fuck Mac" he said calm but threatening.  
“Did you?” Daryl asks again, his voice was cold.  
“Please…Daryl”  
“You did.” Daryl had pushed her off of his lap and was standing heading towards the truck. “Daryl…..talk to me” Sonia, all of a sudden felt bad, and guilty, she hated that he was mad …..hated that she had made him mad….that she had hurt his feelings.  
“I don’t want to talk to you”  
“You know what” Daryl turned towards her “I’m okay with you and Travis ….I mean he was with you before me ….but Mac I'm not okay with that.”  
”I’m so sorry …..It will never happen again, it was a mistake…..I’m so sorry.”  
“Yeah, I bet it won’t happen again,” Daryl shook his head, not making eye contact with her. “Why would you do that?”  
“Im sorry, I came home last night and I had, had a bad night…..he was there for me…he was sweet.”  
“Ha….sweet,” Daryl laughed “He just done that to get you in bed…..apparently it worked.”  
“Ok listen...Does he usually make breakfast for those girls?”  
Daryl stared at her and shook his head. “No. But I tell you it was Trav'.”  
“No, it wasn't. I already asked him. He told me he couldn't cook and it was you. So if none of you was it, there is just one brother left.”  
Daryl walked closer to her. “He has never done that before and please promise you will never do that again. He is dangerous and you can be happy you only have that hickey. Because I have seen some of the girls when he was done with them and I don't want this for you. Please tell me exactly what happened. Me and Trav' need to know if he is playing a new game.”  
Sonia sighed and they sat down on the back of her truck.  
“I came home from the party where a guy hit on me and he reminded me of my Ex and I couldn't help but cry when I was in bed. When someone came in I thought it was you but it was Mac who wanted to know what happened and he just held me and promised me he would protect me. We really just talked. First.”  
“That doesn't sound like Mac.”  
“Daryl, your brother is not a monster. Ever thought he needed help too? He cared for you guys but who helped him? And what you told me..he was the one that had it worse than you. I have seen his back. Yours looks awful. His looks horrible and nasty. I...I went over and kissed his scars, just like I did with yours. Did he tell you what your Dad made him do?”  
“No” Daryl shakes his head the look of confusion on his face.  
“Of course he didn’t, he didn’t want you and Trav to be afraid of him.”  
“What happen to my brother tell me.” Daryl went from confused to protective in a split second.  
“Well you told me about the stuff your dad done to him, and tried to do to you, he …..ugh he made Mac do the same thing to a girl that was the same age as Mac ……that’s why the girls he is with now are always bruised like that. He was never taught any different …..he wasn’t taught like he taught you and Trav.”  
“He never told us that.”  
“No Daryl because he didn’t want you two to be afraid of him, didn’t want you two too look at him like a monster.”  
“So you think that..that maybe he is learning now? That..that there is hope for him? I don't want him to be ending up in jail for rape and murder.”  
Sonia started to stroke through Daryl's hair and he leaned against her.  
“I think there is hope. Look, he made breakfast. And I think it was some kind of apology. He told me yesterday that he wants me to decide between you and Trav' and that I am family. And I think protecting your family means also protecting them from himself. Mac thinks he is a monster. He thinks he has to be like that. Somehow..he needs help. Our help.”  
“Yeah. Yeah. We need to talk to Travis about this. Thanks for telling me..and sorry I was so..jealous. Will you decide?”  
“Not now Dar'. There is a lot going on in my head. How about we go back to the house and I start to cook for you and your brothers? You could talk to Trav' and I try to find out why Mac was so sweet, hm?”  
“Yeah.” Daryl kissed her temple and jumped down the truck and then hurried inside so they could drive to the house. Mac's truck was standing in front of it. He was home.  
Sonia went in the house. Mac was not in the living room or the kitchen, she heads up stairs finding him in his room.  
“What is it big girl …..looking for more?”  
“No, I wanted to thank you for breakfast and the note and ask what you wanted for dinner.” Sonia answered leaning against the doorframe.  
“Whatever the twins want.” Mac answered. Sonia nodded her head, and left the room heading back down to the kitchen to start dinner. “What do you two want for dinner?” “Food” Travis smirked.  
“Thanks Travis…..yeah……. lord you guys kill me,” she laughs digging in the freezer.  
She decided to make some chicken Wings and fries. She needed to go to the shop tomorrow to buy new groceries. "Trav' we need to talk. After dinner. About Mac", Daryl whispered.  
"Whats he done now?"  
"It's nothing what he had done but what someone did to him. He told Sonia and she told me. After dinner."  
Travis nodded and Sonia looked at them. "By the way..is he often lying in his bed staring at the wall?"  
The twins looked at each other. "No he usually comes home late and then drinks whiskey until he falls asleep wherever he sits", Travis answers.  
"Or he stays in the cave."  
Sonia nodded. Why was Mac acting so different and weird. For some reason she thought there was something going on with him. She told Daryl to look after the stuff in the oven and went upstairs to sneak into Mac's room.  
"Food is done in some minutes. Are you alright?"  
"Sure doll. I am fucking fine." Mac turned his back towards her. He was wearing his Camouflage shirt and pants. She walked over sat on the edge of the bed and touched his shoulder to make him turn around.  
"Fuck off baby girl."  
"No. Not before you tell me what the fuck is up."  
"I am tired."  
"Did i wore you out last night." She snickered.  
"You wish. Nah. Just tired. Lot of stuff in my head. Do we have painkillers in the house?"  
"What for?"  
"Headache."  
"I will check if you come down for dinner."  
"Fuck. Yes mum..dammit girl..stop being so fucking caring." Mac turned around and grabbed her hand. "Thanks." Sonia thought he looked horrible. Sick.  
Sonia laid down beside him “Whats wrong Mac?”  
“You give me a fuckin headache girl.”  
“Yeah you give me a headache too” she laughed. Sonia looked at him and it hit her ……he was going through withdraws. “So how long has it been?”  
“What the fuck you talking about?” Mac growled.  
“Since you used?”  
“How the fuck?”  
“Been through em myself…..so how long, I know it’s been longer than a day….symptoms don’t kick in that fast?”  
“None of your fuckin' business go get some fucking Tylenol” Mac growled.  
Sonia got out of bed, and going to her bathroom, finding some Tylenol taking them into him. “Have you ever went through withdraws before?”  
Mac just shook his head, “Just to warn ya it’s going to get a whole lot worse, I’ll bring you some food back up…..you need to eat it.”  
She went downstairs to get him some food and told the twins what was going on with Mac.  
“He doesn't use anymore?”, Daryl said surprised.  
“When did that happen?”, Travis asked.  
“I don't know. He won't talk. I will go upstairs and give him food and make sure he eats it. Meanwhile you can fill in Trav' on what I told you. We need to take care of him now. Withdrawals are heavy and they will get worse than now. And we don't want him to start again.”  
“Yes Ma'am.”, Daryl replied and kissed her temple.  
“Thanks for taking care of us”, Travis added and kissed her forehead.  
“Stop it you two. You would do the same.”  
Sonia walked upstairs and sat next to Mac.  
“Come on big boy, eat something. It will make the headache better. I promise. And you need to drink a lot of water.”  
Mac sat up and leaned against the headboard of his bed. He started to eat and Sonia watched him until he was done. She sat the plate down on the ground and reached him the waterbottle so he would drink. After that he took his face in her hands. “I am proud you are trying this. The boys love and need you and I need you, too.”  
Mac nodded. He was too quiet and too weak for Sonia's taste.  
"Where is your tin?"  
"What the fuck does that matter?" Mac's raspy voice was low.  
"Where is it?"  
"The cave"  
"Okay I'll be back drink the water." Sonia left the house the twins were in deep conversation as she left, which was good. She didn't want them to know where she was going. She pulled into the mouth of the cave, got out the flashlight she always kept in the car and headed into the cave. She could tell that he hadn't cooked in a while the smell of the chemicals had mellowed, she rummaged around and found the tin opening it up to see how much was left in it. She left the cave and headed back to the house, she once again bypassed the twins and headed to Mac's room. "Here"  
"Baby girl I thought when you quit drugs .....that meant you stopped taking them."  
"You have been using for years Mac you can't just go cold turkey you have to ween yourself off it......your body needs it to function because you have used for so long. I will help you with it."  
“Why are you doing this girl?”  
“Question is why are YOU doing this?”  
Mac looked away and then said: “You told me that drugs killed your brother and that it was over money and I am afraid that one day I will do something stupid to the twins. I need to find another job. Okay? Don't tell them. They will think I am weak.”  
“Mac..fuck..no..they won't..They were worried about you and they were scared of you. Scared that one day you turn into your Dad and as far as I can see it they were right. You did start to turn into him, right? All the drugs, the things you do in the cave....I saw the mattress..I saw the blood...It's good what you do and they need to help me. In some days I won't be able to take care of you alone. Especially when it comes to take a shower or something.”  
Mac lowered himself on the bed, curling into a tiny ball and she placed herself behind him and held him.  
“I think you are the best thing that could happen to us. Travis did good finding you.”  
He grabbed her hand and she pressed him against her chest.  
“Mac promise me one thing: Stop thinking you are a monster.”  
He just nodded and she knew he was drifting off to sleep. When he was asleep she left the room, making sure she had the tin in her pocket. She went down, where the twins were still talking but they stopped when she came in. She sat down next to them and for a while nobody said anything. Much to her surprise Daryl was the first to grab her hand and Travis grabbed the other. “Thank you”, Daryl mumbled.  
Sonia nodded and ate some of the fries. They were cold. She wasn't hungry anyways. She was worried. And tired.  
“Guys I wanna lay down for a nap. One of us has to stay awake in case Mac wakes up.”  
“We will stay awake. You go and lay down. We will wake you up when something happens.”  
She nodded and went upstairs, falling into her bed with her clothes on. Thinking about the man next door, who stopped using because of her. Why did she have such an impact on the three men?  
Sonia finally fell asleep, even though her mind was racing, a month ago she had no man, no family…..and was not dealing with someone going through withdraws…..but now she had three men, a crazy ass family and a man that was withdrawing in the room across the hall. Sonia was awoken by the feel of the weight shifting on her bed, as she woke up she saw both twins laying in the bed, one on each side……”Sorry boys but I have a headache” she grinned.  
“We just wanted to check on ya …..maybe lay with ya, thank you for helping Mac ……most women want him dead …..they would not help him.” Travis tells her combing the hair out of her face.  
“Oh it’s the least I can do ……for a man that has cussed me and kicked me out of his house…,” she laughed. “How’s he doing?”  
“Alright……he threw up that food though,” Daryl tells her his hand going to her scar. “Yeah…that’s gonna happen a lot.”  
“How do you know so much about this?” Travis asked.  
“Well….boys now your gonna learn that your perfect little housemate isn’t as perfect as you think….but I went through them myself after my brother died…..I used to cope.” “Aww well we knew you wasn’t perfect …..if you was perfect you have never moved in with our crazy asses,” Travis grinned kissing her.  
“Yeah……we like that you’re not perfect,” Daryl mumbles kissing her neck.  
“Okay ….well cuddle with me boys.”  
“Dar' you think we can do that?”  
“Sure can brother.”  
They tangled Sonia between them, kissing her, holding her hand and Daryl was brushing through her hair with his fingers. The twins watched her sleep and looked at each other for a while. Travis whispered: “Let me check on Mac. You stay here.”  
“Next time it's my turn.”  
Travis carefully enttangled himself from them and stood up. Placing a short kiss on his brothers temple when he walked past him. Daryl shot him a look. “What was that?”  
“Did I ever tell you, that I am glad you are my twin? I just thought I should say that. I don't know...” Travis scratched his head and smirked.  
“I love you, too Trav'.” Daryl smirked back at him and watched his twin leave the room.  
He started to kiss Sonia's neck, her shoulder and his hands were gliding over her arm.  
“Daryl, I can't sleep when you keep on like that.”  
“Oh. Sorry. I thought you were already in dreamland. Far far away.”  
“Idiot. With two sexy men in my bed even I can't sleep right away. Not when they both kiss and touch me.”  
“Hmm”, Daryl purred into her ear and nibbled on her ear.  
“Stop. No sex!”  
“Why not? I mean...Trav' is gone.”  
“He will be back and don't forget your sick brother. By the way. I want to check on him.”  
Sonia stood up, not wanting Daryl to go on with whatever he was planning to do. Even so she really hated to turn him down.  
Sonia turned back and looked at Daryl, it took all the strength she had to walk out of the room while Daryl laid there looking at her with those blue puppy dog eyes…..and those shoulders that he now proudly put on display every chance he had when he was around her. “My God Daryl……your gonna kill me with those shoulders.” She said leaving the room, she could hear him chuckle.  
Sonia went into Mac’s room seeing Travis, sitting on the bed as Mac puked in the bucket beside the bed.  
“I got him Travis” she said nodding towards the door.  
“Thanks.”  
She could see that he was a bit green. As Travis left, she made her way to Mac taking the tin out of her pocket. “Here.” She reaches the tin out to him, Mac didn’t take long to snatch it out of her hands. “I don’t think this is worth it …..I don’t” he says before rubbing the powder on his gums.  
“It will get better I promise ya,” she tells him taking the tin back and shoving it back in her pocket. “I need to get back to work,” Mac grunt laying back in the bed.  
“No you don’t I can take care of it ….and the boys can get jobs. Mac they aren’t babies you know.”  
“Yeah”  
“Where is your buyer list?” she ask him knowing that this would get his attention.  
“Fuckin crazy doll.”  
“No I used to make and sell, I can do it until the boys find jobs.”  
“No…..fuck no.”  
“Mac…..stop fucking fighting with me and tell me where it is or I’ll find it.”  
“Well find it then….get the hell outta here”  
“You need to come out of this room……and take a shower.” She tells him before leaving he room.  
She went back to her room and told the boys she had to get something from the cave. Daryl was up to his feet faster than ever. “You are not going out there alone again. I will come with you.”  
“No. You and your brother need to watch Mac. He is furious and angry. If nothing helps hit him hard so he is unconscious. Sounds hard but helps for a while. I will handle him when I am back. And he needs to shower. He needs cold water.”  
“But be careful please”, Travis said.  
“Of course. I am not fragile.”  
“Yeah we know that. Will he be alright?”, Travis asked.  
“One day. But we need to find jobs for the two of you until he is on his feet again. It will take a while. So I want you guys to search for jobs tomorrow while I stay here and watch him. When the two of you are done I will search one too.”  
“He won't like that.”  
“Well..he will accept it.”  
Sonia headed out the house and to the cave to find Mac's list of buyers. It took her ages to find it and she had only a little light of her flashlight. She found it under the mattress. She looked around if there were enough ingredients and then took notes what she needed. She had to ask Mac where to get things around here. It's been a while she had done those things but after her brother died she kept his business and then someday told the buyers they needed to find a new seller. It caused trouble. A lot of trouble.  
And she knew that this, here, Mac's business will probably be worse.  
She headed back to the house, finding Travis and Daryl in Mac's room, undressing him, so they could help him into the shower. She stepped inside and took Travis spot.  
“Go and turn on the water. You need to be in there with him. He won't be able to stand all the time. You need to make sure he won't fall. Daryl and me bring him over.”  
“I can walk alone. Fuck off.”  
“Sure Mac. You can't even stand up alone. What the fuck were you thinking....Damn Mac. For someone who had to deal with drugs his whole life you really had no idea what would happen if you go cold turkey, right?”; Sonia spits.  
“No.”  
“You are a stubborn ass Mac. Good thing we are here.”  
“She is right big brother. You are scaring the shit out of me right now. But I want you to be better. So come on. You stink like a rotting animal.”  
The boys got him in and out of the shower, Mac bitching the whole time, they got him in bed, Sonia told him that she would get started after class the next day ……all she got was a grunt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? We are writing with High Speed.  
> And oh my god I already know what some of you say...LOL.
> 
> Let us know how you like her decision and what's up with Mac? Isn't he the weirdest bad ass around?

After a month Mac, started feeling much better, started coming out of the room, even though he would bitch and growled the whole time…… Sonia was happy though that there was some kind of normalcy to the “family.” Sonia had cooked a few batches and had started selling, the boys both found jobs, which they both seemed to really like.  
Mac made sure to keep reminding them they needed to still go to school.

* * *

 

Sonia left the cave, and went to the lake, there was a small house that Mac had bought many years ago so he could stop and shower so the boys would not smell the chemicals on him…..Sonia had started doing the same. Sonia got out of the shower dried off and got dressed, and headed down by the lake sitting under the tree, she wasn’t there long until she heard the familiar sound of Daryl’s truck pull up behind her. “Hey there sexy lady what are you doing out here?”  
“Just sitting, and thinking…come sit with me.” Sonia missed Daryl so much the past weeks they barely found time to spend it together …..usually only if one snuck in the others room. Sonia scooted up letting Daryl sit behind her, she moved back laying back on his chest. “I have missed you Dar',” she sighs laying her head back on his shoulder.  
“I have missed you too, baby” he says wrapping his arms around her kissing the top of her head.  
“You know, Mac told me I have to decide between the two of you.”  
“And?” Daryl tensed up.  
“I made my decision or my heart made it for me. When I met Travis I thought he was the cutest and most adorable guy around and the hottest, of course. We had a lot of fun and he is a great guy but then I met his brothers. The grumpy older brother who seemed to have a drug problem and everyone was scared of him, but me. And then there was this quiet and extremely good looking twin brother. With the dark hair and the goatee. Always wearing those sleeveless Shirts. When he first opened up to me something in me changed. I fell in love with a boy that had battlescars on his back. I love you, Daryl.” Sonia turned around to take his face in her hands. His eyes were wet and he was biting his lip. “Good. Because I love you too. Did the second you didn't say my scars were ugly. Did the second you touched me. And all the things you do for my family. No one has ever done that. We were just trash to them. You saw something..and I love you for what you are doing to Mac. He needed someone to save him. I realize that now. I love you.”  
Daryl kissed her and pulled her even closer on his lap. He buried his hands in her hair and Sonia started to unbutton his shirt.  
“You are so sexy Daryl. Take me Baby.”  
“As you wish.”  
Daryl, pulled his shirt off laying it behind her, pulling hers up over her head, his lips on her neck, leaving his mark …..on his woman like he was taught. He could feel her fingers tracing the scars on his back……this time it didn’t bother him for a woman to pay attention to his scars. “Mmmmm Daryl…..damn I love your mouth.”  
She groans as Daryl nips at her exposed nipple. Sonia unbuttons his jeans sliding her hand in his pants rubbing his hard cock.  
“Fuck….baby” Daryl growls, as he lays her down on his shirt unbutton her jeans pulling them off of her along with her panties. Sonia reaches up pulling him to her kissing him, running her hands down his back to his jeans, pushing them off of his hips. Daryl grabs her hands pushing them up above her head. “I’m in charge this time baby……make you feel real good,” he moans in her ear ….his voice alone brings her close to her release. Daryl goes back to kissing her ……it was a sweet torture, with every kiss he placed on her body she fell deeper and deeper in love with the scared, bruised, strong …….protective man.  
He was slowly making his way downwards, placing kisses everywhere, sometimes biting down into her flesh, just playfully, not wanting to hurt her. When he was between her legs he sucked a hickey on the inside of her thighs and pushed a finger into her.  
“Oh fuck”; she moaned, when his tongue found her clit. She bucked her hip up.  
“Hmm you taste so good girl”, Daryl moaned.  
He let go of her and moved back up to kiss her and let her taste herself on his tongue. Daryl moved back down and again started to penetrate her and Sonia was going nuts. He always stopped short before her release and he was fucking enjoying it. He was smiling at her and then pushed his third finger into her and started to lick her again. This time not stopping and she came hard on his fingers, clutching her legs together.  
Daryl removed his fingers from her and then pushed into her. Immediately starting to thrust as hard as he could. “Daryl...fuck...”  
“You alright?”  
“Yeah.”  
Daryl leaned down to kiss her, not giving up his pace. He whispered into her ear. “You are mine, now.” Sonia smirked. Oh yes she was his and she could tell by the way he was saying it she would end up with a lot of bruises and lovemarks. They looked at each other and Daryl looked happy. She had never seen this on his face. As if he couldn't believe she was with him.  
“Come for me sexy”, she moaned in his ear and that made Daryl move faster and he bit down on her shoulder when his orgasm hit him. He didn't move in a while. He was panting and kissing her neck.  
“Damn, Baby, where have you been all my life?”, Sonia whispered in his ear.  
Daryl smirked and told her: “Waiting for you.”  
He slowly removed himself from her. Looking down on her and then pulled her up with him. “You make me reckless girl. I am naked in the open.”  
“Well, let everyone see how sexy you are.”  
Sonia moans once again as Daryl squeezes her ass “Damn.”  
“Come on baby lets go home” Daryl moans in her ear. The two get dressed, and head home Sonia was happy, happier than she had ever been in her life, in such a fucked up “family” that she was in but she had found the love of her life….now to break it to Travis.  
“Hey babe…..take a shower with me?” Daryl mumbles, kissing her neck.  
“Damn….Dar….I want to but I got to talk to Mac.”  
“Okay love ya.”  
“Love ya babe” she smiled heading towards Mac’s room. Sonia was happy to see ….well more like hear that Mac was feeling much better . “So doll….ready for round two” Mac smirked, rubbing the spot beside him in bed. Sonia laughed. “No….no thank you big boy. I just came in to tell ya that I have made my decision.”  
“Yeah, so which one of my baby brothers do you belong to, doll?”  
“Daryl.....see he marked me just like you taught him…you should be proud,” she smirks pulling down her shirt showing him the bite mark Daryl left on her collarbone.  
“Well he’s a lucky man,” Mac told her.  
“Come on lets go eat. I picked up pizza on my way home.” Sonia told him leaving his room.  
She went downstairs, meeting Travis who was just entering the house. He came strictly towards her and hugged her, placed a kiss on her lips and said: “Work was so horrible today.”  
“Why?”  
“Some asshole was hitting on me. Telling me I have to be gay because I work in an art supply shop.”  
“Well, screw him. And even if you were gay it would be none of his fucking business.”  
Travis laid his head on her shoulder and she was holding him. She hated that she was probably hurting him in some seconds.  
“Trav...we need to talk?”  
Travis sighed. “I know. You made your decision, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So who is it? Mac?”  
Sonia shot him a look. “No. Daryl.”  
Travis nodded and smirked. “That's good. My brother loves you and deserves the best girl. And you are the best. I am glad for the both of you...And I am jealous...Damn..now he is getting all the amazing sex.” Travis snickered and slapped her ass.  
“So you are not angry?”  
Travis shook his head. “To be honest? I knew you would fall for him. My twin is amazing and I need him to be happy. He never found a girl that was accepting him..When he told me what you said about his scars I knew you was falling for him and that he was too. It's alright baby girl. Me and Mac find us some other girl. Because..you know..he is crushing on you..He told me some days back when he was halfway asleep. We talked about you and Mac told me that he liked you but he knew there was no chance for him to win you over.”  
Sonia felt her heart melt at that. She had found three guys that were in love with her but she had made her decision. Even so it broke her heart that she couldn't make the other two happy. They had to find girls for them too.

* * *

 

The twins and her were sitting at the table, when Mac came downstairs. Wearing a jeans and a black shirt. Holy Christ. Sonia had never seen him in normal clothes.  
“Well hello there Mister. Who are you?”, she asked.  
Mac smirked. “Your worst nightmare.”  
Everyone laughed and Mac sat down next to Daryl, clapped his shoulder and said: “Well done Romeo. Was about time you find a girl. And I was already about to win her over.”  
Daryl raised his eyebrows. “She is my girl. Hand off of her asshole.”  
“That's my lil' brother. I taught you well.” Mac sounded like a proud lion and his eyes met Sonias. He winked at her and nodded. Then they ate in Silence and Sonia watched the scene. They looked not only like a family, they looked like nothing was able to break them apart. And she realizes, she was missing her family. She was missing her brother and she was missing her big sister who lived miles away.  
Sonia finished her food, and headed for her bed room, jumping in the shower. By the time she got out Daryl was already in her bed, his shirt hanging on the bed post. She smiled as she crawled in bed beside him. “What’s the matter babe….you look sad?” Daryl asks moving her hair out of her face.  
“Ah I was just missing my brother, and my older sister…….she would enjoy you.” She grinned kissing him. “Where is she?”  
“After our brother died, I left, she stuck around…..so that last time I seen her she was home.”  
“I’m sorry baby….. I don’t like when you're sad,” Daryl groans kissing her neck.  
“Hell Dar you keep doing that and I won’t be sad for long,” she grins at him. Daryl growled, burying his face in her neck…making her laugh.

* * *

 

The next morning, she woke up alone, she woke up happy and relaxed with her life, it was a good life. She was a lucky girl. She threw on some clothes and headed out of her room. She didn’t have any classes today and she was going to the cave ….She was gonna lay around and relax….it was her birthday after all.  
“Fuck….I'm happy for you and Dar ….but the next time I have listen to you two have sex…….I will move your asses to the lake,” Mac told her.  
“Aww poor Mac …..why don’t you go find you a woman…..maybe you wouldn’t be so grouchy.”  
“Not many woman around that could handle me or even speak to me.”  
“Aww. We will find one. You are handsome and once you find another job you will be a good man. If not, me and Dar' will kick your ass. Sounds good?”  
“Wow....you have rainbows coming out of your ass. You are so happy it is disgusting.” But Mac smiled and very briefly touched her hand and then asked. “You go now?”  
She nodded. “I am sorry this is on you now. Maybe we should tell my buyers that I quit soon.”  
“Yeah. So let me go, okay? Wanna be back early. It's a special day.”  
“Special day?”  
“It's my birthday.”  
“WHAT? And you say that now. Happy Birthday.” He pecked her cheek.  
“Yeah. Well. I hate my Birthday. Since I left home..you know..no one to celebrate with.”  
“But now you have me and my little brothers. So just you go. Let me plan the rest.”  
Sonia crossed her arms in front of her chest. “No Party.”  
“No. No strangers comin' in here.”  
Mac smiled one of these evil smiles she knew by now. He had planned something. She could tell.  
“Alright big boy. I am out to do your job.”  
Mac nodded and Sonia didn't want to leave him alone but she had to. The boys were both at school and she had to make his job. She hopes he was strong enough to be on his own.  
She pulled into the cave, gathered up what she needed and headed out too. She had made it to most of Mac’s customers and headed back to the cave. She was working on another batch when she heard sounds coming from the mouth of the cave. “Mac…..what the hell are you doing here …..you don’t need to be out here …..you really do want that ass kicking don’t ya.” She hollered towards the sound. She was surprised when she didn’t get a response. Mac always had something to say. Sonia had her back turned when someone came into the cave.  
“What happened to Mac?” the voice asked……fuck she knew that voice. Sonia turned to see the man that killed her brother….the one that left the scars on her body. “What the hell are you doing here?” he spits making his way towards her.  
“Leave me the fuck alone, don’t get any closer.” She tells him, already digging her phone out of her pocket.  
“I didn’t know you was living in Georgia…..I also didn’t know you were still selling ….what are you sleeping with Mac? Is he making you do this?” Her ex got closer…to close she was knocked to the floor as he smacked her. Sonia finally got her phone out of her pocket…..thanking god she had put Mac’s number as a speed dial. “Mac….please…….Stop”  
“Baby girl…what’s happening….baby girl?” Mac was out of the house in a second, speeding towards the cave…his heart was pounding.  
Sonia was concentrating on her attacker. He was furious and he had gained a lot of muscles since she last saw him. He looked like some fucking steroid monster. He was kicking after her and Sonia was moving on the ground, until she felt the wall in her back. She tried to stand up and find something she could use to protect herself. “I asked you if you sleep with Mac.”  
“What do you care?”  
“Bitch, I never said you could leave me. I thought you were dead.”  
“And I hoped you were dead already or in prison. But you just changed your name, didn't you?”  
“Yes. Much easier like this.” He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up. Dragging her to the mattress and pushing her down. Sonia just repeated one name in her head, as if it would make him appear next to her. MAC! She needed help and he was the only one who knew where she was at. And the only person who could handle her ex.  
She felt his hands on her and started kicking and biting and punching him. Screaming for help. “Shut up, Bitch!”  
A punch to her face and her sight was getting blurry. She shook her head to stay conscious. “Leave me alone. If Mac finds you, he will kill you.”  
In that moment she saw him entering the cave. He was wearing his blue overall and a mask. But it was him. She knew it was him.  
She was crying and screaming for Mac as she seen him get closer……he was quiet, like the predator he was her ex never heard him but he sure felt him when Mac grabbed his arm as he went to hit her again. Mac hit her ex knocking him to the ground turning to check on her .  
“Please,” was all she mouthed . Mac nodded at her and went back to her ex. Mac beat him, into the ground .  
“Fuckin……hit her …I’ll fuckin kill you,” he kept screaming. Sonia seen the Mac that everyone was afraid of …..she had never seen this Mac before but she was happy that he was here. She moved off the mattress and scooted back in a corner of the cave, watching Mac beat the man that tortured her for way too long. She watched as Mac grabbed a knife from his table and started cutting him, him screaming for his life ….like she had many times by his hand.  
“Leave scars on baby girl,” Mac growls as he cuts him from his ribs down his side past his hip laying his wide open. Sonia gets up out of where she was sitting slowly making her way to Mac putting her hand on his shoulder.  
“That’s enough Mac,” she tells him, he turns looking at her sliding his mask up off his face. She could see tears rolling down his face. Mac looked back at the guy who was a bloody mess, but still alive. Mac kisses her cheek before slicing his throat. She hides her face on his chest not caring that she had blood all over her from it as the man that she hated that she loathed took his last breath.  
“Lets go home baby girl,” Mac tells her holding her up.  
“Here” she unbuttons his overalls, he steps out of them .  
“Good thing I decided to wear clothes underneath these,” he smiled at her. Sonia smiles, before throwing the overalls on top of the body, turning to grab a few bottles of the chemicals pouring over the body and the overalls…….setting it on fire. Mac grabs her again and helps her walk out of the cave.  
Mac took her to the little house he had bought and carried her into the shower, to wash her clean. He was just holding her. Something he had never done before but when it comes to that girl he wanted to protect her. Not damage her like he had done to others. Sonia had helped him to take off her clothes and wanted to shower alone but he would not let her out of sight.  
When they were both clean, he searched for the clean clothes she had put in that house for when she comes home. So the boys wouldn't find out. He looked after her bruises first, while she was sitting on the stool in the bathroom. His fingers touched the red skin and his face turned angry. “Don't look so angry Mac. I've been worse. Thanks for saving me.”  
“Always. I will always help you. We can't lose you doll. You are my brothers girl now. I protect my family.”  
Mac put salve on some of the wounds and Sonia hissed. “Fuck you. That hurts.”  
“Sorry Babe. Doctor Mac has to put that on your wounds. You don't want to bleed through your clothes.” Mac smirked and Sonia grabbed into his hair.  
“Thanks.” She closed her eyes for a second and Mac went on taking care of her. He allowed himself to smile while doing it. He had just murdered someone and she had watched and she was not scared. He was not able to explain what he had felt when he got that call. He had promised to protect her and was not there when she needed him. All of those bruises were his fault. And for the first time he didn't want to be the bad guy. Even so he was.  
Mac watched her face. She was biting her lip and crying.  
“Baby Girl? Are you alright? Listen I am not good at this. I don't talk.”  
“It's alright Mac. It's the worst birthday ever.”  
“Dammit. True. When we come home, we will make you feel better.” Mac grinned about that joke.  
“Sure. As long as Daryl is there.”  
“You really love him.”  
Sonia nodded and slapped Mac's hand away when he was again brushing his thumb over the bruised skin.  
Mac pulled her up and helped her getting dressed and then carried her to the truck.  
“You know I can walk.”  
“Fuck no. You're not gonna walk today. You sit and watch and relax. Or whatever people do after that. Get drunk or something. Baby Girl I am sorry I wasn't there. You were in danger because you were doing my job.”  
“Shut up. He would have found me anyways.”  
Mac nodded and sat her on the passengers seat and then climbed into his truck too.  
Mac watched her the whole way home, he didn't take his eyes off of her. "What is it Mac"  
"Oh baby girl just happy my brother found you."  
"Thank you Mac" They pulled in the driveway the boys had not made it home yet which Sonia was thankful for. Mac helped her out of the truck.  
"Mac I'm fine. I am just bruised up a little that's all."  
Mac huffed as they got into the house.  
"So what's my birthday plan, tale my mind off of what just happened"  
"I have to go to the store.....are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Mac." As Mac left he called Daryl told him to get home be with his woman.  
Daryl found her sleeping in her bed. She had wanted to close her eyes for some minutes but woke up as soon as she felt Daryl next to her. She turned around to face him.  
“Hey baby, sorry I..” Daryl stopped mid sentence. “OH MY GOD..what happened? Are you okay? Has he done this? Was this Mac?”  
“Psst..Daryl..calm down..Mac saved me..he...I am alright. Can you hold me a bit?”  
“Who did this to you? You have a bruise on your face. Is there more?” Daryl placed himself next to her and pulled her onto him, so she could rest her head on his chest.  
“Yes, there is more. But please I don't wanna talk about it. It's my birthday. I wanna..forget. I am alright. Mac was there in time.”  
“Why did you call him and not me?”  
“Because he knew where I was. Spoke to him before I went out.”  
“Alright.” Daryl kissed the top of her head and his fingers were touching her everywhere he could. Sonia looked at him, at those blue eyes that were worried about her and the way his lips were pressed together. She moved forward and kissed him.  
“I love you. Thanks for being such a wonderful man.”  
“You don't even know me that well. But I love you, too.”  
“I know you would never hit me. You always treated me with respect and love and you are caring, sensitive and yet you can be demanding and strong. I like that. You have the right balance..”  
Daryl kissed her again. “You know..Trav' is the same.”  
“No. Daryl...are you questioning my choice?”  
“You know..last night..I had to think and I don't know why you would chose me over him. Or over Mac.”  
Sonia sighed and removed herself from Daryl. “Mac? Really? He is a good guy. Deep down..But he would burn me. And he would hurt me. And he know he would. But he is like a big brother to me and he reminds me of my own. I know it was a mistake to sleep with him. I should have never done that. Sorry. Yeah and Trav'. He is cute, he is sassy but he is not..he is not you. I can't explain it..I just know that it is you..okay? And now..please..I am tired..Either you lay with me or you leave. Mac has some plans and right now I wouldn't even be able to sit on a stool for ten minutes.”  
Daryl smirked and pulled her closer. “I won't go anywhere. You are stuck with me now.”  
“Oh Boy. What do I do?” She smiled and threw her arms around him. She felt save with him and she felt loved. This family, this man, this was everything. Her everything. Her world. She would never leave it. Never.  
She had found her Savior Mac. Her love Daryl. And her little brother Trav'. Yes. A Family.


	6. Happy Birthday

Sonia woke up in the arms of her man, she was happy, she wasn't afraid anymore, and she was feeling much better, she was worried......about what Mac had planned.

"Babe....hey babe" Sonia started kissing Daryl’s neck "babe wake up."

Daryl opened his eyes smiling at her "I dreamed about you babe" he groaned kissing her.

"I hope it was a good dream"

"Oh it was" Daryl moaned placing her hand on his erection.

"Hmmm it was a good dream"

But before Sonia could even wrap her hand around him Travis came through the door.

"Mac wants you both down in the living room"

He looked at the both of them and grinned. “Uhm Sorry to interrupt.”

“Fuck off Trav'”, Daryl yelled at him.

Travis left the room promptly. Sonia started to laugh.

“Hell that was bad timing. Sorry big boy. You have to wait.” She kissed Daryl and latter mumbled something about “Going to kill Mac and Trav.” Which made Sonia chuckle. She walked over to Daryl before they left her room and whispered into his ear: “Remember the dream for later.”

“You can bet on it.”

They walked downstairs, finding Mac and Travis in the living room. Sonia’s gaze went to the table.

“HOLY FUCK! Do you want us to be thrown into the hospital all together because we poison ourselves with alcohol?” There were about six bottles of different whiskey, 2 bottles vodka, Tequila, orange juice and two bottle coke and one rum bottle. And little umbrellas and straws.

“Hey, we like to party”, Travis answered.

“I can see that. And what's for dinner. I am starving.”

Mac and Travis looked at Daryl and then back to Sonia. She was not sure if she was frightened or should laugh because they looked like they had cooked on their own. Which probably came near food poisoning too. Hell...that was a birthday party planned in hell...What was she expecting....it was the devil planning it, right? She walked over to Mac and hugged him really tight. Mac was a bit startled and tensed up, but then threw his arms around her and whispered into her ear: “You okay baby girl? Is this too much? I may have a surprise for you.”

“I'm alright. Thanks for calling Dar'.”

“Always. Told you.”

“Hey you two...are we invited to that cuddling session?” Travis asked and threw his arms around his older brother and Sonia.

Mac moved from her, after he noticed the death glare coming from his little brother.

"Come on I need a drink" Mac mumbles.

"So who cooked?" Sonia asked going into the kitchen.....it actually smelt really food.

"I did" Mac answered.

The two boys started laughing "hey I didn't kill your asses, with my food." Mac growled.

"Thank you Mac, it smells good" Sonia grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sit down at the table.

"A whole bottle huh babe?" Daryl asked with a smirk on his face.

"What you worried I can drink more then you" she grinned kissing him.

"Babe, I grew up with Mac ain't nobody can out drink us" Daryl said nodding at his brothers.

"Don't underestimate me there big boy" Sonia grinned taking a shot straight from the bottle.

"Let's eat".

The four eat, Travis and Mac bitchin every time Sonia would kiss Daryl.

"Hey you fuckers stopped me from getting some already tonight .....stop bitchin" Daryl huffed at them causing the other two men to laugh.

After they finished dinner, Mac told her to sit on the couch while the man cleaned the kitchen. She took the bottle of whiskey with her and watched them work. If someone would see them, no one would expect one of them to be a murderer, rapist and dealer. But she knew better. Mac was all of this and still. He was changing...she could tell...even so his demons would never go away. Her sister would have fun with him. Oh she missed her. That funny and scary girl. When Sonia was younger her sister was fucking with this guy that left bruises on her and one day he had walked out their house, his tail between his legs, a blue eye and a big fat cut on his cheek. Her sister explained that he had tried to make her fall in love with him. Her sister was not the loving kind. Well...she probably hadn’t found the right one yet.

Mac was the first sitting down in his chair, watching her, while drinking from his whiskey bottle.

"I told the boys. Told them I took care of it. Trav and Dar are worried."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. So Baby Girl, what do you wanna do now?" Mac smirked.

"How about we drink some more and you guys tell me scary stories."

"No more scary stories for today", Daryl said walking up to her and sitting next to her, his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah and you didn't even have your presents", Travis added.

"Presents?" Sonia smiled "I haven't got a present in years" she said.

"Yeah, here" Travis handed her a gift bag. Sonia smiled taking the gift from him.

"Aww thank you Trav, I love it" Sonia hugged him looking down at a painting that was like the one he had painted for Mac that she loved so much.

“Okay here" Mac shoved his gift towards her.

"You are the type of girl that needs that always getting yourself in trouble" Mac mumbled, as she opened her knife.

"Thank you Mac for everything" Sonia got up from beside Daryl and kissed Mac on the cheek making him jerk.

"Here ya go babe" Daryl handed her his gift. She opened it up, it was a CD that he had made. He leaned over kissing her "plus you got me for the rest of the night.....you can do whatever you want to me" he groaned in her ear.

"Hell yea" she grinned kissing him as the other two groaned.

When Daryl stood up to go to the bathroom, Mac put on some music, grabbed Sonia’s hand and whispered: "Dance with me."

His arms were on her back and she laughed when he started to move and turning her around, then moving his hands to her ass. "Mac...” she said warning.

"Damn girl my hands have a mind of their own."

"Yeah."

Mac turned her around, pressing his hips to her back. He was hard and was kissing her neck. "It's a shame you belong to my brother. I would like to make you scream."

"Mac, get your hand off of her or I cut your dick off and make you a pussy", Daryl spit.

"Damn baby brother. You are no fun."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. Mac was still pressed to her back and Daryl looked at him.

"Okay...hey...I feel left out...We should call some girls...I wanna dance too." Travis complained.

Sonia felt bad and pushed the other two away, walking over to Travis to sit with him. She was playing with the hair in his neck, her head on his shoulder. "Thanks that you made me move into your house."

"No, thank you." Travis kissed her temple and took her hand in his. Daryl was sitting on the other side of her, his hand on her stomach.

Sonia, had decided to just let the boys be in control, she was gonna lay back and enjoy whatever it was they had planned.

Travis's lips were on her neck, she looked over at Daryl who smiled assuring her he was okay with what was happening, she tangled her hand in his hair pulling him to her kissing him her tongue swirling around his, between the alcohol and how great Daryl’s hands  felt running up her shirt and Travis lips felt on her she knew that it was gonna be one hell of a night.....then when Mac made his way to them she knew for sure this was going to be the best night of her life.

"Come on" Mac growled taking her by the hand Daryl holding her other hand Travis's hands on her hips......Sonia could feel her legs shake and wetness gather between her legs.

"So who come up with this idea?" she ask as they made their way into her room.

"Mine.....I wanted my brothers to have the best sex they have ever had one more time" Daryl smiled. Daryl pulled her shirt up over her head, gently rubbing his thumb over a bruise on her hip. The three men all take their time taking their shirts off, this made Sonia smile they all took their shirts off revealing their scars, she knew that took a lot of trust for them.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world" she moaned pulling Daryl to her.

Daryl was pulling the shirt over her head, while Mac stand behind her, opening her shorts, sliding it down over her butt. Daryl moved away from her, so Travis could help Mac taking her clothes off, before he grabbed her and carried her to the bed. "Are you okay with this?"

"Fuck yes. Three sexy men in my bed. Yes."

Sonia looked at all of them, as they took of the rest of their clothes. Jesus, seeing them all together was nearly too much to handle. Those fucking broad shoulders, those damn muscles everywhere and the scars. She couldn't help it but she had never seen Travis back, so she sat up on the bed and pulled him closer, so he was sitting with his back to her. She started to kiss his scars and gently followed the one along his spine with her finger. Travis moaned, his head falling back to her chest and she touched the scar on his shoulder that ended under his collarbone.

Mac was sitting next to them, kissing her neck, sucking a hickey on it and touching the scar from that dirty fucker he had killed today. Killed, for her.

His other hand went to Travis throat and Travis looked at him, smirking. Daryl was watching them and he grinned. He knew they would all like it. And he needed to do something. Something he had never done before.

He moved closer behind Mac and looked at his back. He bit his lip in pain when he saw how damaged and bruised that back was. Mac had tried to cover it up with a dragon tattoo but they were still there. Daryl moved his hand over his brother's back which made latter jerk and look at him angry. "What are you doing boy?"

"Mac...you never...you had never told us...”

Mac understood. They had never seen each other so clearly. He had tried to let his shirt on all the time. The boys sometimes went without one in the house but he had always covered himself.

"Dar', it's alright. It's past. Come on Baby Brother. Take care of your girl."

Mac turned around to kiss Sonia. Daryl placed a kiss on Mac's shoulder, which made Mac grab into Daryl's hair, pulling him away. "I am not gay you fuckin' idiot."

"Yeah but I know what you like."

"He's right Mac," Travis told him and pinched Mac's nipple. Making him angry.

Sonia was surprised about how turned on she was by seeing the boys touch each other, the boys all looked at her when she moaned out loud seeing Travis pinch Macs nipple.

"Shit baby girl your more fucked up then I am" Mac growled his mouth going to her nipple biting, she realized that he had held back the first time they slept together.....she moaned even louder as he bit down again this time drawing blood.

Daryl slide his hand down her body his fingers finding her clit.

"Damn baby you are so wet" Daryl groaned pulling his fingers off of her smirking as he moved his fingers to Mac "wanna taste?"

"Oh Fuck” Sonia moaned as Mac took his brothers fingers in to his mouth.

"That was all for you baby girl," Mac moaned in her ear "you fuckin taste amazing". Sonia pulled him closer to her kissing him tasting herself on him made her moan. Mac moved down her body roughly shoving two fingers into her......"we all made bet to see who could get you to cum more" Mac growled working a third finger into her, his thumb rubbing her clit, the twins focusing on her very sensitive nipples.

Sonia looked down on herself, still sitting on the edge of the bed, Mac was sucking on her leg, his fingers moving n and out of her and the boys were sucking her nipples. Their hands in her hair, on her stomach and fucking everywhere. She wasn't going to last long.

Suddenly Mac stopped and the boys stopped, too. Mac looked at her, with an evil grin on his face and waited for her arousal to calm down. He gave the boys a sign to pull her on the bed properly. He was between her legs, kneading her thighs and just looking down at her and she was staring right back at him. Mac leaned over and kissed her, biting her lip to draw blood. "Fuckin' enjoyin' this, aren't you?"

"I think we all do."

Travis grabbed into Mac's hair and turned his head to him, smirking at his older brother. Mac gave him a small nod and Travis started to kiss him. They had never done this before. Not even when Mac tried to teach them how to kiss.

Sonia moaned and looked at Daryl, pulling him down, so they could kiss.

She didn't see it coming that Mac pushed his fingers in again, still attached to Travis' lips.

He was going faster now, rougher and soon she felt his tongue on her clit. "Fuck, Mac...” she groaned.

“Fuck…..”FUCK” Sonia screamed feeling herself tighten around Mac’s thick finger….his tongue not letting up on her clit.

“One for me boys” Mac growled grabbing her hips flipping her to her stomach, pulling her ass up to him his hands tight on her hips as he shoves into her, Sonia didn’t see him motion to the boys to move in front of her. Mac leaned down his chest flat with her back “suck em baby girl” Mac demanded…..Sonia grinned as she took Daryl into her mouth, not really having any control on it…..every time Mac thrust into her he pushed her further down on Daryl’s cock.  Mac’s leans over her tangling his hand in her hair taking over moving her head up and down Daryl’s cock, before moving to Travis. He releases her hair, she looks back and smirks at him the smirk that she showed him the day he realized she could hang with him….she was not afraid of him.

Sonia moved between Daryl and Travis’s cock, sucking swirling her tongue around the heads of their cock, hearing them both moan……along with Mac’s grunts and …..him fuckin her so hard her legs were threatening to go out from underneath her.

She pulled off of Daryl’s cock as she screamed as her second orgasm hit……number 2 for Mac.

Mac didn’t give her any time to recover as she flipped her around and Travis shoved into her…… Ma cleaning down kissing her ….. “having fun baby girl?”

All Sonia could do was moan and pant as, Daryl started rubbing her clit, and pinching her nipple, Travis’s thrust were getting harder. Travis pulled out of her flipping her back on her back, Mac pulling her closer to him, as Travis starts kissing up her legs….as he shoves his tongue into her Mac has her head turned his cock in her mouth.  Daryl sucking on her nipples, kissing every scar her could see, Travis movies his tongue to her clit as Daryl shoves two fingers into her.

 Daryl's fingers wandered from her pussy to her butt and he started to circle his fingers around her entrance. Mac handed him the lube and backed off from the scene. He knew what Daryl planned. Travis kept licking her until she came, her hands digging into the sheets. “Fuck”, was all she could say. This was her third orgasm. Daryl was opening her up, while Travis kissed her and played with her nipples. Mac was sitting on a chair next to the bed, watching what his little brothers were doing. His hand tight around his cock.

When Daryl was done opening her, he pulled her on top of him, kissed her and pushed in, while Travis took the other place. They moved in synch and Sonia screamed. “Oh God.”

Mac walked over and saw that Sonia was watching him. She couldn't move because Daryl had his arms around her, pressing her to his chest, while they both fucked her. Mac walked behind Travis, kissing his shoulder, his eyes fixed on Sonia and he could tell she liked that he touched him. Travis and Daryl stopped moving, when Mac gave the sign. Mac grabbed the lube and started to open Travis up. “You okay lil' bro?”

Travis turned his head and smirked. “Do it.”

Mac always knew Travis was the one who was trying everything. Not afraid of anything. He may look like a child and he was the softest of them all but he also was the one curious about everything. For Mac it wasn't the first time. Even so the first time he was doing it without someone forcing him to do it.

He was opening up Travis and Sonia and Daryl were kissing. After some minutes he pushed into Travis, which made his little brother groan and threw his arms behind his back to grab into Mac's hair.

“Lean a bit down.” Travis did as he was told and Mac started to push further in and then out and he was pushing Travis down on Sonia, while Daryl started to move again, too. Soon all of them were moaning and Travis told Mac to stop. Mac did stop and Travis turned around, kissing his brother. They let Sonia and Daryl take their time. Mac sat back down in the chair and pulled Travis with him. “Ride me brother. I think those two are doing great without us. But I wanna come.”

Travis smirked and sat backwards down on his brother’s lap, taking his cock back into his own body. He leaned back to whisper into Mac's ear: “You wanna make me your slave?”

“You wanna play with me brother?”

“I just wanna learn from you.”

“Then learn.” Mac's face turned back into the evil mask he had on when he fucked and tortured girls. He didn't notice the looks from the bed, because both, Daryl and Sonia had stopped fucking and were watching them.

“Fuck” Sonia moaned, just watching the other two men.  “Fuck me baby” she moaned into Daryl’s ear.

Daryl moved her, ass in the air, her facing Mac and Travis and pushed into her…..Daryl was matching Mac with every thrust. Sonia was so turned on by the man behind her and the two in front of her. Daryl grabs her hips his thrust getting faster, he leans down kissing up her back, before pulling her up so her back was flush against his chest thrusting up into her.

Their moans mixed with Mac and Travis’s moans, as Mac’s release hit he pulled Travis even further down on his cock, making Travis cum and scream.                     

 “Oh shit” Sonia moaned her hand going to her clit……..her eyes were closed when she felt someone move her hand and replace it with a tongue she opened her eyes to see Mac sucking on her clit while Travis sucked on her nipples the added stimulation sent her over the edge as she screamed grabbing into Mac’s hair.  She leaned back kissing Daryl “Cum for me baby” she moaned Daryl thrust up into her a few more times before cumming deep inside of her.

“Fuck baby girl” Mac moaned falling in the bed as the other three crawl up beside him Sonia beside mac her arm thrown over him her hand resting on Travis hip, Daryl’s arm thrown over her his head on her shoulder their legs all tangled together.

“This was the best birthday ever” she smiled snuggling a little closer to Mac feeling Daryl move closer to her, Travis taking her hand in his.

“Happy birthday baby” Daryl moans kissing her cheek. The other two mumbled happy birthday to her as they all four feel asleep tangled up with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my dear friends is the last chapter. That's it. We thought we better end it now before it gets boring ;)

The next morning Mac woke up because someone was in his house. Screaming for Sonia and it sounded like someone just came upstairs. He opened his eyes, still tangled together with his brothers and his baby doll. “Fuck”; he mumbled and held his head. “I am getting too old for this shit.” He untangled himself from the others, which made them moan and move around and then he stood up, jumped into a jeans and a shirt and didn't even care if it was his or not and went out the door. “What the fuck are you screaming about and who the fuck are you?” he hollered down the stairs. In his hallway was a woman, black hair, sunglasses on her nose and completely dressed in black.  
“You must be that fuckin' Daryl that told me to come see my Sis'.”  
“No. I am his older brother Mac and who the fuck is your sis?” Mac gave her a death glare and then remembered that he had a girl in the house. Fucking Hang over.  
“Sonia. Where the fuck is she? I didn't drive all night just to see you...Whatever you are...”  
Mac told her to shut up and went into Sonia’s room to wake everyone up. This was going to be fun. Or not. He smirked when he saw, how Travis touched his butt and then looked at him, blushing.  
Mac smiled down at him, before turning his attention to Sonia “baby girl…hey wake up there is some bitch outside wanting you.”  
“What …..nobody knows I’m here” Sonia grumbled trying to move out from underneath Daryl and Travis   
“She says she’s your sister” Mac tells   
“My sister” she looked at Daryl who had the biggest grin she had ever seen “I found her told her where you were”  
“Holy shit really” Sonia was kissing Daryl…..”thank you so much baby I love you.”  
Sonia jumped out of bed throwing on a shirt that was on the floor running down the stairs followed by her three men.   
“Nic…holy shit.” Sonia says running to her sister, hugging her.”  
“So the bitch has a name,” Mac grumbled leaning back against the wall.  
Sonia tensed up she knew her sister…..she knew that she wouldn’t put up with anyone calling her a bitch….she was right as Nic walked past her making her way to Mac and in a split second she had her hand around his throat.  
“I don’t know who the fuck you are you son-of-a-bitch…..don’t fuckin call me a bitch,” she growled in his ear. Mac’s body reacted to this woman fast, he had never besides her sister ever reacted to a woman like that as he feels his cock twitch in his pants.  
The twins just stood there with their jaws on the floor, they had never seen a woman stand up to Mac like besides Sonia ….they knew where she got her balls from now.   
“Nic, calm down. Mac is just joking, right Big Boy?”  
Mac nodded, his eye not leaving Nic's.  
“So that's Mac. And who is Daryl?”  
Sonia pointed to Daryl and Nic let go of Mac's throat.   
“Hi, I am Daryl, nice to meet you.” He reached her a hand.  
“What the fuck? We are not living in the middle ages. I don't give you a fucking hand. Who the fuck knows where that hand has been before I came.”  
Daryl raised his eyebrows and Mac growled. “Excuse you? No one talks like that to my little brothers. One more time and I will throw you out of my house.”  
Nic took her sunglasses off and looked at him. She was smirking.  
“Uhm...hi...I am Travis, Daryl's twin.” Travis tried to calm the situation. Nic turned on her heels, sat down at the table. “So, fucking tell me everything my little sister and tell me how those dick-wearers treat you. Do I need to cut someone’s manhood off? Maybe that asshole's?” She pointed at Mac who felt his dick twitch.   
“Excuse me I think I have to puke.” He ran upstairs, jumping under the shower. HOLY CHRIST. There was a Big Doll to his Baby Doll. And those eyes...fucking cold blue eyes. Dammit.  
Sonia shook her head. “No Nic, they are wonderful. Dar' is...wow...he is so sweet and caring. You really get to know them all. They are good men and treat me like a princess...you know...not in bed tho...they are...amazing.”  
Nic laughed. “You did try them all?”  
“Of course. You know me. Those shoulders did it to me.”  
Travis gave both of them coffee and Daryl asked If they wanted pancakes. If so he would get Mac.  
“No, I am not hungry. By the way my name is Nicole. Friends can call me Nic. We don't know each other so I prefer to be called Nicole. Am I clear?”  
“Yes Ma'am”; Travis replied. He turned his back to them and looked at Daryl. Both smirking because they damn well knew their big brother who was probably hiding because of his hard on. That was gonna be a funny day. A really funny day with headaches.  
“Okay Sonia, Sam’s at the hotel, I need to go get her…..take a shower you all smell like sex” Nic demanded leaving the house.  
“Holy shit……did you see that …she put him in his place I have never fuckin seen that ….only you have ever done that.” Travis said falling back on the couch.  
“I’m sorry about her …she’s very protective.”  
“Don’t be sorry she's fuckin awesome ……I just can’t wait to see how Mac is gonna act around her.” Travis says shaking his head.  
“Who is Sam?” Daryl asked “Is there three of you?” He laughed.  
“Oh no she is a longtime friend.”   
They all three turned to see Mac stomping down the stairs. “Where the hell did that bitch go?”  
“She went to go get our friend,” Sonia answered.  
“Baby girl you know I don’t want a house full of strangers.” Mac said picking up the whiskey bottle from the table.  
“I know if it’s okay I’m gonna have them go to the lake house…maybe stay out there with them.” Sonia asked looking over at Mac.   
"Okay but make sure they are not gonna find anything there. But before you go we all need to talk. Daryl, Travis, sit down."  
The twins nodded and all sat on the table.  
"I am done using and I am done cooking meth. I will find a job."  
"That's good news Mac. I am glad you decided to quit. What was the reason?” Travis asked.  
"Baby Girl and what she told me about her family."  
Mac looked at them and then to Sonia.   
"What Mac tries to say is that he was afraid you guys would get hurt when he went on. He doesn't want to lose you two. Family comes first. Always. Mac isn't good with the words you two know that but he doesn't need them, does he?" Both shook their head and looked over to their big brother who was kneading his hands and looking down on the table. Embarrassed and shy and somehow he had changed. They could see it. But demons never completely go away.  
"Okay doll, now go and get your sister and that friend of yours to the lake house." He stood up, walked over to her and whispered. "Make sure you come back soon and bring her around. She is hot."  
Sonia chuckled. "She is something."  
Mac smirked and went out of the house. Sonia packed some clothes and kissed Daryl goodbye. "Take care of Mac, okay? And thanks for calling my Sis. I am happy. Thank you. I love you."  
"I love you too and I can't wait to have you back with me. Last night was...wow...”  
"Indeed...Mac and Trav'...wow."  
"Yeah." Daryl blushed and leaned down to kiss her.  
"Now go my love and have fun with Nicole and your friend. Catch up, talk, do whatever girls do. But come back to me."  
Sonia let her hands glide over his shoulders. "Of course I am coming back to my little crazy three-man family. You and your brothers are my life now. Nothing is gonna change that."  
Daryl let go of her and waited till she was out of sight and then ran back into the house to talk to his twin while Mac wasn't around. So many changes in his life and each and every one of them were good changes. He had always loved his brother but now he was sure that Mac can handle everything and was getting better.  
And well....maybe they just found him a girl. Daryl smirked.  
Sonia goes to the hotel that Nic had told her they were staying “Hey Sam how are you?” she asked her friend hugging her.  
“How the fuck you walking straight baby sister….seriously all three of em, separately all together I wanna hear it all”.  
“Separately…..well all three of them last night ……my birthday gift from Daryl.” She smiled sitting down on the bed beside Nic.  
“Lucky girl…..my baby sister is.”  
“So the one I met this morning what’s the deal with him?” she ask.  
“Oh lord that will take all night, you guys pack your shit we are going out the lake house, so you guys don’t have to pay for a room”   
“A lake house…..they have a lake house?” her sister asked.  
“Yeah Mac bought it when he bought the other house.”  
“Is it like his crazy sex house or something?”  
“Yeah….you can call it that,” Sonia laughed.   
The two women followed Sonia out to the lake house, Sonia had stopped in before, making sure there was nothing that they didn’t need to see, she had found Mac’s old stash she smiled as she flushed it. She had noticed that Mac had been there and stocked the house, with food, and of course booze.   
“This is a beautiful place” Sam said going into the house.  
“Yeah me and Daryl spend lot of time out here” Sonia answered with a smile.  
“Daryl was the quiet one right?” Nic asked laying her stuff down on the couch.  
“Yeah” Sonia smiled and nodded her head.  
“I’m happy for you baby sister you look awfully happy.”  
“I am happiest I have been in a long time…how about you two?”  
“Same old same old…..about time for us to get out of there.” Nic answered heading for the booze.  
“Yeah we pissed off a few people” Sam laughed taking the bottle from Nic.  
“I’m not at all shocked by that.”  
“So the ass hole ex of yours he ain't been around up home…what did he follow you here?” Nic asked looking a bit concerned.  
“Ah no use in worry about him…..I’m happy, I got three strong men to protect me.” She answered sitting in the chair a crossed from them.   
“So tell me about the older one, what’s he like?” Nic asked, smirking at her little sister, taking a drink from the bottle.  
“You two would hit it off….let me tell ya. And you need to meet Travis….he’s an artist like you he’s amazing.” Sonia said nodding at Sam. She hated that the other two boys didn’t any one and she wanted them to be happy and these two women would be perfect for them.   
The three women sit and talked Sonia told them all about her men, and how they protected her and how much they had done for her and how much she had done for them Told them about sex with each of them and with them together. She was in the middle of telling them the day at the lake with Daryl when he called.   
Sonia gets up heading outside before answering the call.  
“Hey baby how are you ladies?”  
“Doing great remind me to thank you for calling her.”  
“Hmmm I’ll add that to my dream, we still need to talk about,” he laughed.  
“So apparently your sister had one hell of an effect on Mac he ain't stopped talking about her since he came back.” Daryl laughed.  
“Oh yeah well he had an effect on my sister too…..she ain't stopped talking about him, I may bring them over to the house so Sam can meet Trav I think that will hit it off.” Sonia told him.   
“Yeah, that would be fun and I miss you already hate when your away from me.” Daryl says.  
“Yeah I don’t like that much either, okay well we will be coming in in a few minutes …love ya see ya in a few.”  
“Love ya too babe”  
Sonia hung up her phone and headed back into the house. “So big sister looks like you made quite the impression on Mac.” Sonia laughed.   
“Yeah I seen the very impressive impression I made on him before he ran off.” she smirked. “Are they all that impressive?” Nic asked.  
“Oh yes” Sonia smiled. “Okay ladies how about we go visit the boys so Sam can meet them.”  
“I am in. Show me that sexy artist you talked about”, Sam said.  
A few minutes later they were heading for the other house and Sonia smiled at herself. If Mac and Nic and Sam and Travis turn out to be a thing her family would get even bigger. This was going to be the best year ever. Mac talking about her sister was kind of adorable. He wasn't much of a talker so if he can't shut up about a girl...wow...she really had changed that monster into whatever he is now.  
The girls entered and found the men sitting on the couch, drinking and they stopped talking, the second they entered. Daryl was up to his feet and grabbed Sonia and kissed her. “Missed you Baby”, he tells her.  
“Missed you too sexy.”  
“Uuuuh. Search yourself a room”; Nic joked.  
“So uhm...Boys, this is Sam, she is one of our oldest friends and an artist.”  
“An Artist?” Travis asked.  
“Yes. She is the reason I like art so much. Maybe you two can talk about art. Show her the paintings you showed me.”   
Travis nodded. “Yes. I can do that.”  
“Stop. What's going on? Before my baby brother goes into his room I wanna get to know them.” Mac was playing protector again.  
Nic moved closer to him, sat down next to him and whispered: “Calm down hot stuff. We could go to your room and you could show me the monster inside of you.”  
Mac rolled his eyes and looked at Sonia. “Your sister is annoying. Take her away from me or I do it.”  
“Mac...Behave...Sis you better get out of his way. He is a little psycho and we don't want to see blood on your first day here.”  
“Alright. How boring.” Nic crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.   
They were all sitting together but no one said anything. “So...what now?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah Mac...what now?” Nic added.  
“Fuck do I know. I don't talk to girls, I fuck them.”  
“Okay calm down both of you, how about I cook dinner and we all get to know each other.” Sonia says getting up and heading towards the kitchen “Mac come here” she says looking back at him he was giving Nic his famous death glare. He huffed sitting the whiskey on the floor and following her into the kitchen.  
“Now do you think I would bring people in your house that you have to worry about?” She ask.  
“She’s a bitch….she needs to learn her place.” Mac growled leaning down face to face with her.  
“You just don’t like her because she is like you.” She spits. “Give her a chance dammit, she is my sister I love you and your brothers, and she is going to be a part of my life your gonna have to get used to her.”   
“Fuck her” he growls.  
“Maybe that’s what you both need. Go …….she needs to learn how a real man does it…maybe she won’t be such a bitch.” Sonia smirks slapping him on the ass. “Send your brother in through here.”  
Mac shook his head as he walks back into the living room, he notices that Trav and the one girl is gone, and the bitch is in his seat drinking his whiskey. “She wants you Dar.” Mac says motioning for him to go to the kitchen “Where’s your brother?” Mac asked as Daryl gets up out of his seat “upstairs” Daryl answers going into the kitchen leaving the two in the living room.  
“Hey baby” Daryl groans wrapping his arms around her, his head on her shoulder.  
“Oh lord they are gonna kill each other.” Sonia laughed.  
“Nah, they will hit it off…….it might take them hitting each other but I think they will be just fine. He just doesn’t know how to deal with a woman that is like he is.” Daryl mumbled kissing her neck.   
“Trav and Sam seemed to hit it off already, talking about some kind of paint or something he took her up to his room to show her his art.” Daryl smirked.  
“His art, hm? Yeah. I know his art.”  
Daryl kissed her neck again. “Yeah.”  
They were cooking, when they heard some sounds from the living room. Sonia and Daryl walked over to see what was happening and they saw Mac who grabbed Nic's hand and pulled her upstairs, Whiskey bottle in the other hand. Nic smirked and she slapped his ass. “Faster big boy.”  
Daryl and Sonia looked at each other. “Oh boy. That was fast. I guess we will hear them.”  
“Oh I bet we will. You know my brother loves to make them scream.”  
“Good because my sister is a screamer and she likes to make her guys scream too. Don't ask me how she does that. I won't tell you. But I swear Mac will. Hopefully they don't kill each other.”  
Daryl laughed and went back into the kitchen to help Sonia cook. Even so he had no idea for whom they were cooking when they all had sex.   
“So...did you enjoy last night?” he mumbled.  
“Yeah. Even so I really have no idea why you did it.”  
Daryl shrugged...”Can't see them unhappy.”  
“So you thought you might share me like a whore?”  
Daryl's eyes looked surprised. “No. Fuck no. I just...you know...you are amazing and I know my brothers...Also...I am glad I was the only one...you know...filling you up.” He blushed and Sonia kissed his cheek.  
“Well...but what the fuck was going on with Trav and Mac there?”  
“No clue but it was...yeah...new. And for a second I felt a bit....left out.”  
“Oh Baby...I am sorry...I think you need to spend some more time with them alone. I guess we were all just a bit drunk.”  
“Hmm. Yeah.”  
Both looked upstairs when they heard a “You son of a bitch!”  
“Shut your mouth bitch.”  
“Uhm...”  
Daryl laughed. Poor Mac.  
They both laughed "Who are we even cooking for huh looks like they are all getting to know each other just fine." Daryl grinned.  
"I don't know I just cook when I'm nervous." she answers.  
"Hmmmm. No need to be nervous sounds like they are getting along just fine." Daryl groaned picking her up sitting her on the counter.

Mac had never in his life met a woman like his baby girl's sister. She isn't afraid of him and doesn't listen, he had decided that he was gonna make her listen.......he was gonna make her his.  
"What the hell is happening in that room?" Travis asked walking into the kitchen.  
"Mac has met his match." Daryl laughed. Helping Sonia down off the counter.  
"Put that knife away or I'll shove it up your ass." they heard from upstairs.  
"Yep how about we go to the lake?" Sonia suggested as the screams of both of them drifted down the stairs.   
"Told ya he would scream." Sonia laughed looking at Daryl.  
Sonia had finished the food leaving it on the stove for the two upstairs and the other four headed out the door.  
The bitch made him scream ......what the hell was wrong with him baby girl had made him too soft. Mac shook his head as he took over throwing her to her back one hand around her neck, the other reaching for cuffs he had stolen many years ago.  
"Don't you fucking dare." she groaned.   
"Shut the fuck up" he growls tightening his hand around her throat as he fights with her hands getting them cuffed to his bed. Mac shoved into her, the bitch bit her lip so hard it drew blood, Mac fucked into her like this was the last time he would ever see a pussy. Watching the blood trickle down her lip just urged him on.   
"Come on is that all you got" she moaned.   
Mac growled as he bent down biting her lip licking the blood from her lip, he moved to her shoulder biting down leaving a bloody mess everywhere is mouth landed.  
Her moans urged him on. She was liking this, most woman were crying at this point begging for him to stop she was begging for him to go on.  
“Dammit… Mac……right there,” she screams making him smirk he had done she is his now.  
“Beg bitch” he growls in her ear.  
“Fuck you” she spits.  
Mac smirks at her as he pulls out of her. “You mother fucker.” she screams.  
“Beg for it.” Mac grins.  
Nic had never begged a man before …..but she had never met a man like him she realized that when she met him. “You mother fucker” she screams thrusting her hips towards him.  
“You know what you gotta do.” Mac gave her his sadistic smile that he used to scare woman off.  
“Fuck” she screamed as Mac moved his hand down to her clit teasing her making her whimper.  
Nic knew that she was be begging ……..he had her, but she was gonna hold on as long as she could, maybe he would break before she would. Mac kept his hand going, alternating between playing with her clit to sliding a finger into her ….slowly very slowly. He bit and sucked and licked all over her body, leaving marks and bruises she was putty in his hands.   
“Fuck …me Mac” she screamed.  
“What?” Mac asked looking down at her.  
“Please” she whimpered she needed to cum….and she needed it now.   
She screamed as he slammed back into her, she swore she would never be able to sit right again after this, “Cum for me” he purrs in her ear his voice had some kind of control over her body as soon as he told her to come she was cumming tightening around him but he never let up on his thrust. Mac grabbed her hips slamming her on him as he cums deep inside of her.  
“Shit” Mac groans flopping down beside her.   
“Uncuff me” she demands, Mac smirks reaching for the key and uncuffing her, he was shocked that as soon as her hand were free she had them buried in his hair pulling him into a kiss. “Damn….no wonder little sister wanted to live here.” She moans laying down beside him looking over at him. Mac could feel her fingers on his back, on his scars that he had hidden for so long, hidden not only from the women he had slept with but also his brothers. This woman seemed to get turned on by his scars.  
Two month later  
Sonia was waiting for Daryl to come back home. Their home. Two weeks ago Mac had told them that he wanted them to live at the lake house. The house wasn't used anymore after he quit business and so he wanted Daryl and Sonia to have a place to live. Sam and Travis were living at the dorms, having their own life. Travis was coming around every second day because he missed his twin and on the weekends they all spent their time at Mac's house, where he was living with Nic. Right now Daryl was hunting with his new crossbow and ever since he had a proper weapon to hunt with, he brought a lot of food home and Nic and Sonia ended up having freezers full with meat.   
Sonia smiled when she saw her man parking his truck and jumping out of it. He smirked when he saw her sitting in front of the house. “Hey Baby”; he said.  
“Hey Sexy. How's your brother doing?”

“Well...Trav' is fine, him and Sam are going on a trip to New York. To some art galleries. You know those crazy art guys. We didn't hunt though.”  
Daryl kissed Sonia and took her hand in his.   
“So...Nicole called me and asked if we want to come around today. She is cooking.”  
“Yeah sure. Let's go.”  
When they stepped into the house, they heard them yelling at each other.  
“Oh Boy...will they ever stop yelling at each other?” Daryl shook his head.  
“Probably not but what are they yelling about?”  
“Sounds like they are talking about you.”  
“What the hell is going on?” Sonia hollered over the two, since they first met they have been attached at the hip, they fell for each other fast and everyone agreed they were made for each other.  
“The bitch of a sister of yours won’t listen.” Mac growled.  
“Son-of-a-bitch she’s my sister I can worry if I want.” Nic screamed back.  
“You don’t fuckin have too.”  
“What your little brother gonna keep her fuckin safe if his ass comes back around.”   
“Just tell her Mac.” Sonia said.  
“Tell me what?”  
“I fuckin killed him.” Mac screamed.  
“What?” Nic asked looking from Mac to Sonia.  
“He’s dead…..let’s not talk about it, it's over I am safe, now let’s eat,” Sonia said trying to calm down the situation.  
“Okay.” Nic had calmed down, and had made her way to Mac kissing him and thanking him. “Let’s eat.”  
The four head into the kitchen, for dinner when they heard the door opening, “Hey where is everybody?” Travis hollered through the house.  
“Kitchen” Sonia screamed back.  
“I thought you guys were going to New York?” Daryl asked as Travis and Sam made their way into the kitchen.  
“We were hungry,” Sam laughed “We are going to head out tomorrow, figured we would stop and have dinner with everyone before heading out” Sam answered sitting down between Daryl and Travis.   
Sonia looked around the table, she had a family a great family and mixed bag of people that she loved and cared for: Her sister, the person that has always protected her, who helped her become the woman she was, Mac, her savior, the man that protected her, that she protected, they had helped each other realize that they were better than they thought they were. Travis, her little brother, the man that brought her into this house, she loved him for trusting her enough to bring her into his family, Sam, her best friend, the woman that is helping Travis open up more, and he is much happier now being with her. And then there is Daryl her man, the love of her life, her protector, the man that taught her that you can he strong and soft at the same time. She loved him she will spend the rest of her life with him. This was her family, it may be a fucked up family but she would not want to be anywhere else.


	8. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah..Hello there...Even so the story is over I wanted you to read what I wrote as a little Bonus. I don't know...It just came through my mind. SO here it is.

The girls were out of the house. Mac had sent them away to get some new clothes and gave them money to hang out a bit. He needed a bit time with his little brothers. It had been a while since they had time for themselves. They were sitting next to each other on the couch and Travis head was lying on his shoulder.  
"You know Mac, you really changed. You know I love you, right?"  
"Stop it", Mac said.  
"He is right. I love you, too." Daryl looked at his older brother, took away the whiskey bottle in his hand and placed it on the table. Mac watched him and Travis started to pull on Mac's shirt. The twins shot each other a look.  
"We never thanked you"; Travis started.  
"for raising us and protecting us", Daryl went on.  
"We are proud of you and we love you big brother. You were always there for us and you changed to be better for us."  
"You found a girl and a job."  
Mac closed his eyes, when Travis didn't succeed pulling his shirt over his head and simply ripped it in two. He had taught him too well.   
"Boys, what the fuck is going on?"  
"Let us show you how much we love you."  
Mac looked at both of them and shook his head. "Hell no. Whatever you two planned: NO!"  
Mac stood up, walking over to the kitchen. Both of the boys followed him and Travis was in front of him, pushing the leftovers of the shirt off his shoulders and Daryl was behind his back, kissing Mac's shoulder.   
Daryl wrapped his arms around Mac's waist and Travis pressed himself to Mac's chest.  
They were waiting for a reaction and Mac sighed, wrapped his arms around Travis and kissed his forehead.  
"I love you, too you idiots. Now stop the cuddling."  
"No", Daryl said and started to kiss Mac's neck. "You know, I felt a bit left out at Sonia's birthday. The way you and Travis played with each other. Let me at least have some cuddling."  
Mac smirked and turned around, so he was watching Daryl. He took his face in his hands and kissed him. "Don't. You had Sonia. But don't think for a minute I wouldn't do the same with you if you asked me to."  
"No. It's alright now. We really just want to make sure you know how much you mean to us."  
They walked upstairs, to Mac's room and Mac placed himself on the back, spreading his arms and both of his brothers cuddled to his side. Mac remembers that they had slept like this for several month after they ran off. The boys were only 13 when he took them and ran and they were so anxious that they had slept in one bed.  
Mac would never admit it but he sometimes had missed them at night, when they started to sleep in their own beds. When each of them had their own life.  
Mac smirked, when Travis started to play with his chest hair and Daryl with his beard. Mac's hands slwoly moved up and down their backs, until he could feel them calm down. Just like so many years back, they fell asleep in his arms and he had never closed his eyes before them. He had always waited for them to fall to sleep and only then he closed his eyes. Just like now.


End file.
